Rewriting History
by coolbluetj
Summary: Haunted by his failures as a ranger; TJ sets to undue some of his biggest mistakes. Including telling a teammate how he really feels about her. First saga in the Rewriting History Series.
1. Default Chapter

Rewriting History  
  
Disclaimer: Power Ranger Turbo and Power Rangers in Space are in no way my creation. Therefore I don't make any profits off this story or any story I write involving power rangers.  
  
And then there were two  
  
Darkonda chased the seven rangers through the jungle planet Kumac. The six space rangers and the phantom ranger. Darkonda was once again was carrying out his revenge on the power rangers. "After I get the rangers I will get Ecliptor and new queen of evil." the monster said sarcastically. The silver, Red and Phantom rangers stop waving the other four rangers to carry on to the Astro Ship. Just as Darkonda was about to attack the three rangers, a swarm of Quantrons landed around Darkonda and the rangers. "Just what we didn't need. Next thing Astronema will be showing up." Zhane said. As if the silver space ranger's words had magical powers, Astronema appeared behind Zhane.  
  
"You just had to talk her up didn't you?" Andros said reading to take on the gang of quantrons. "Ready?" he asks, the two rangers nodded their heads. Zhane front kick a quantrons flipping the thing on its back. Phantom ranger grabs one of the quantrons by the neck tossing it on to two other quantrons. The other four space rangers saw the arrival of Astronema and her gang. "We have to go back." Cassie said beginning her sprint. Carlos grabbed her by the arm stopping her from taking another step. "Andros said report back to the ship." Carlos reminded the pink impatient ranger.  
  
"That was before they were swamp," Ashley said. A few more quantrons appeared around the four space rangers. "Well we have our own problems to deal with." TJ said attacking two of the quantrons. Cassie and Ashley summon their space weapons in their hands. Joining back to back the two female rangers blasted the quantrons as they walked in a circle. Carlos back flips in the air landing on a tree limb. Then the black space ranger leapt off the branch wit his lunar lance in his hand. Slashing five quantrons with his weapon as he landed. With each quantron that was defeated five more seem to take their place. "Someone doesn't want us to leave." TJ said blocking one of his opponents attack with his left arm. The block leaves the quantron open for a body punch, TJ doesn't disappoint his attacker he finishes the quantron with the punch.  
  
"Astronema what are you doing?" an outrage Darkonda asked. Astronema pointed her staff at Darkonda's neck. "I'm taking over from her. Do you have a problem with that?" she ask a smile crept across her face we he vanish. She turns her attention back to the rangers. "Now where were we?" she said noticing she was being very repetitious. Andros had just sent another two quantrons down on their backs with his Spiral Saber. Zhane with his silverizer slash a group of quantrons across their chest. Sparks rained at their feet. The phantom ranger kicked a couple of the quantrons in their backs, thrusting them into the nearby bushes.  
  
The phantom ranger was the closest in the Astronema's firing range. Aiming her staff at the Phantom ranger she fires a purple blast at his back. The blast slams the ranger into a tree, he groans as he stumbles back from the tree. Now facing Astronema she fires another blast at the phantom ranger. This blast proved to be stronger than the first one. When the blast hits the phantom ranger all the air in his body is knocked out. Two quantrons with their blade staff slash the ranger against his back and legs. They drop their weapons grabbing on to the phantom ranger.  
  
Andros clear of quantrons goes to help the phantom ranger but is thrown on his butt by a blast from Astronema's staff. Astronema goes for another blast but her staff is move just as the blast is release from the staff. The stray blast strikes one of her henchmen in the butt. The quantron grabs his butt putting out the small fire on his butt. Andros can't help but chuckle to himself. "Silver ranger how dares you?" Astronema said seeing the blade of the Silver ranger's weapon moved her staff. "C'mon you didn't' think I was going to let you blast my best friend did ya?" he ask. Anger filled up inside the villain she push the ranger's weapon from hers. "That's it you don't write or call any more it's over!" she screamed. She jab the silver ranger with her staff. At close range the energy blast from the staff no only sent the ranger soaring into the air but he demorph when he landed. Two quantrons grabbed Zhane as he struggle to his feet.  
  
"That just leaves you Red ranger." Astronema said. Andros gripped his weapon tighter. The air around them grew colder; the sounds of faint screaming filled the air. Andros didn't know what to make of it, Astronema smile. Five shrill-cloaked spirits appeared around them, Andros swatted at one of them. His saber went right through the spirit's body. "That won't do ranger. I like you to meet my harvesters. Guess what harvest season it is?" she asks gleefully. Astronema was acting like a kid in a candy store. The spirit began circling the ranger, seeing his saber didn't phase the spirit. Andros pulled out his Astro blaster firing a series of shots at the spirit, still nothing. "Give it up red ranger you lose see." she said pointing at Zhane and the Phantom ranger. Two harvesters had begun sucking the life force from the two rangers. With in seconds Zhane and Phantom ranger laid on the ground lifeless.  
  
"Zhane NOOOOO" Andros yelled rushing to his friend's side. Not even the healing chamber could help Zhane this time. Cassie watch in horror as she watched her crush fall at the cold lips of those harvesters. "Astronema you'll pay for this." Cassie yelled. The pink space ranger fired through the quantrons as they charged at her. Finally she made it to the phantom ranger. She knelt down to her love. "Phantom, Phantom" she said shaking his lifeless body. She knew that he was gone, inside her suit tears streamed down her eyes. Astronema yawned at the two rangers over their losses. "Spare me this drama." the space princess said. Andros stood up slowly trying to control his rage. "You heartless B"  
  
"Don't you even say it?" she said taking offense. "Let's not forget whose's in charge here," she said.  
  
"Not you." Cassie said joining Andros by his side. Astronema laugh at the two rangers. They should have paid closely attention to harvesters. Two spirits enter the body of the Red and Pink space ranger sucking their life force from inside. Their bodies twitch and shake as the spirits feed off their life energy. When the harvesters leave their bodies the two rangers fall dead. "Cassie, Andros" Ashley screams, Carlos and TJ hold her back. The spirits, quantrons, and Astronema advance towards the rangers. "We have about a hundred meters till we get to the ship we have to go now." TJ said pulling on Ashley. She didn't want to move she couldn't believe within a matter of seconds her, friend; her best friend and possibly her boyfriend were gone. Not to mention one of their greatest allies. "How can we be sure this isn't one of her tricks?" she said hoping that it was. "It's not," TJ said. She knew deep down inside that he was right.  
  
The three rangers continue their run to the Astro ship. As they close the gap between them and the astro ship the rangers notice their pursers gain inches on them as well. Carlos turns around summoning Quadroblaster in has hand. Firing at some of the trees with the weapon. Carlos hopes that the fallen trees will slow down Astronema's forces. It does except for the spirits. "Carlos their spirits" TJ said in an obvious tone.  
  
"I knew that." Carlos said trying to cover himself. The Astro ship was in eyeshot of the rangers. "Almost there" TJ said. A sense of relief and happiness came over him. "Now we just got to get there," he thought. In the mad dash across the jungle the rangers forgot that they landed the ship on the other side of a raging river. "Galaxy Gliders hang ten" TJ yelled flipping on to his glider. Ashley and Carlos followed behind TJ. The astro doors slide open waiting for the rangers to enter safely. TJ makes it in safely, and then out of the sky quadrofighters appear firing at the yellow and black ranger. "Go Ashley Go." Carlos yelled. Ashley manages to dodge two of the blast but the third one hits the front of her glider. She leaps off the glider as it falls to the river below. She moves in what seems like slow motion into the ship rolling on the floor at TJ's feet. "Thought I would drop in.," she joked. This was her attempt at making the situation less stressful. Both blue and yellow ranger peered their heads out the door.  
  
"Carlos look out." they yelled. Saw the harvesters closing in on him fast a blast from a quadrofigher causes him to repeat Ashley's stunt. Only he is not as fortunate as she, two harvesters enter into his body. The other three attempt to enter the ship but D.E.C.A. closes the door and takes off into the sky soon leaving the planet's atmosphere. Ashley and TJ were quiet the rest of the trip into space. Aboard her ship Astronema had the biggest smile on her face, Elgar didn't understand why. "Two of them got away." he said. She flash him an evil look then chuckle to herself. "But as you said just two." she said. 


	2. Hours Later

Rewriting History  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with powers rangers other than their toys. So I make not profit off them unless I see a toy on ebay.  
  
Chapter 2: Hours Later  
  
It had only been three hours since Andros, Cassie, Zhane, Carlos and the Phantom Rangers lost their lives. TJ and Ashley had been luck enough to make on the ship and off the planet safely. Over dinner neither one of the two teens said anything. TJ knew it was difficult for Ashley at this time; Cassie had become her best friend. During their time as rangers, and Andros well you could see it in her eyes the way she felt about him. If he hadn't of died TJ would be glad that Andros wasn't in Ashley's life anymore. Then he would be able ask her what he always wanted to back when they were Turbo rangers. He felt guilty for having these feelings at a time like this.  
  
Ashley quickly finishes her meal getting up abruptly. "Ash is everything ok? I mean yeah I know that things are not but you don't seem to be acting like your sad over what happen. You seem to be um angry." TJ said trying to find the right words. Ashley looks at him cracking a smirk. She blew two of her hair strands from her face. "You got what you always wanted. Your leader again." she said. TJ couldn't believe his let alone what she was saying. Sure he did feel a bit bad when he was no longer the red ranger of the group. It made sense that Andros be leader since they were in space, and he was space person.  
  
"Ash Ash Ashley" he stuttered, "I will admit that being leader again would be nice, but I would never want it like this. Not at the expense of other lives. And I don't mean the rangers we lost. I mean all the lives that are on earth that we as rangers swore to protect. We are two rangers against an empire of evil we won't be able to hold off their attacks for long." TJ said standing up his chair falls behind him. "So no I don't want this, no I'm not happy. I can't believe that you could think that of me." TJ said hurt by the girl's accusation. Ashley could see the hurt in the boy's eyes but what she was feeling push his pain out of her mind. "How could I not think that? Astronema and all her forces surrounded them and you insisted on going back to the ship. When the right thing to do would be help them. This is just like Divatox all over again." Ashley said.  
  
TJ stormed out of the dinning area to his sleeping quarters. That was one of his sensitive areas. This is what causes him and the others to become space rangers. The one thought that played in his mind each night he went to bed. Looking back on it if he had used the turbine laser to begin with Divatox wouldn't have destroyed the power chamber. The turbo rangers would still have their powers; Zhane, Andros, and the Phantom ranger would be alive today along with Carlos and Cassie. And if they never lost their powers they wouldn't be in space. And Andros and Ashley would have never met. TJ may have been able to finally declare his feeling for her. He mind wonders back to three hours ago, could things have been different if he had help the others? TJ enter into Ashley's chambers "If we had all went after them there would have been a great chance that you and me wouldn't be here fighting." TJ said he smile then left her room. She had a confused look on her face.  
  
TJ return to his sleeping quarters. "That's telling her even though I did it kinda late. It needed to be said. Now that Andros is not around I am in charge even if there is two of us." he said pacing back and forth. What am I doing?" he asks himself. Once again the boy left his room entering to Ashley's sleeping quarters again. "Look Ash NO matter how you feel about me. We are rangers first always. So can we at least stop some of Astronema's plan?" TJ asked. Ashley thought about the boy's words he was right. When she agreed a year ago to take over take over as the yellow turbo ranger; she was signed on to put her life second when it came to saving the world. No matter how much anger she had for TJ. The world needed power rangers and he was a power ranger. "I'm doing this for the benefit of the world." she said extending her hand. TJ shook her hand he hated that their relationship had come down to this. He exited the quarters. Once the door slide shut the boy leaned against the door, his body slides down to the floor. "It is all my fault. I never should have become a ranger." TJ said his knees came up to his chest. He bangs his head on the door.  
  
The Mega ship reaches its destination, earth, although these teens were rangers setting them apart from the other teens. The thing they shared in common with other teens was high school. "Ashley, TJ we have reach earth you test is in one hour." D.E.C.A said over the intercom. TJ had banged his head for the last time on that door. "I got to stop feeling like I have responsibilities now. Being a ranger, a leader, and a student. I've done what I could today as far as being a ranger, now I have to move. I can't keep letting the past control me. Learn from the past live in the present." TJ said. The door slid up Ashley walked out she turned to the boy, her book bag twirled when she walk. "We have a study date are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." TJ said softly, this was a step in the right direction but now instead of trying to develop a loving relationship, now he had to build a friendship. 


	3. Yellow Ego

Rewriting History  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own powers ranger don't make any money by doing this. No one would pay me for what about to do.  
  
Chapter 3: Yellow Ego  
  
Ashley and TJ sat at the surf spot enlisting the help of a waiter they had befriended before to quiz them on their American Lit exam. Ashley and TJ paced back and forth ask their waiter friend was asked them questions. "Who wrote The Souls of Black Folk?" the waiter asks. TJ looked up from the floor. "That would be W.E.B. Dubois." TJ answered. The waiter nodded his head at the boy's answer. "Name one the white writer is associated with and two the black writer he stood against" the waiter said. Ashley spoke up this time, "His work was associated with Emerson. His opponent was Booker T. Washington." She grabbed her cup off the table taking a sip of her mango melon passion drink.  
  
"What was the main argument Dubois had with Booker T's work?" their friend asked. Ashley and TJ had to think about the question for a few seconds. Ashley spoke up again, "Dubois thought that Booker T work was creating a social veil that would lead to limiting the options blacks would have at that time. Sorry I mean African Americans." Ashley corrected. "Booker T called for African Americans not to be lawyers, not to be doctors but to develop vocational skills."  
  
"By developing those skills the white community would see African Americans as being productive members of society." TJ finished. Ashley flashed dirty look, she agreed with TJ. The waiter flips through the pages of notes the two teens had jotted down in their class. "Babylon Revisited" the teen called out. TJ mind took the title and like a computer searched in all its folders for the information on the story. "Written by Fitzgerald, centers around one main character with his struggle to be accepted into the moral world, which is represented by his sister in law. Instead of the elitist crowd those who are in the stock market and live the high society life. The life he once was involved in. Now he wants to get his daughter Honoria back, who's name strangely can be taken to mean Honor, If he is able to get his daughter back that will be the ultimate validation of his new life." TJ said.  
  
"Ok I think you got that one down. Ashley tell me about Ralph Ellison." the waiter asks. Ashley twirled a few strands of her hair around her left index finger. Her eyes rolled around in her hand searching for the answer. "He wrote Invisible Man?" she said unsure, she looked at the waiter his wave his hand signaling her to continue. "Not invisible like you can't see him but as being socially invisible for being a black man. He speaks of a particular event where a naked white woman is in front of a group of black guys including him. He took the stereotype of black men acting like beast when a white woman is around. Instead of showing the black men acting like an animal it was the white men acting like an animal." Ashley said looking at TJ.  
  
TJ suddenly felt unease with the current topic, "I think I'll get some water." TJ said walking away from the two. Ashley and the waiter continue with the study session. Ashley happen to glance up at the wall, her eyes bugged out when she saw that they only had five minutes to get to class. "Thanks, Paul." Ashley said grabbing her notebook from him. She grabs her book bag in her other hand, her hair flies behind her as runs out of the surf spot. TJ walks up to Paul minutes later. "Where's Ashley?" he asked. Paul explained had the girl looked up at the wall freaked then ran out. TJ looked at the wall seeing what made the girl rush out of the room, made him act in the same fashion. TJ made it into the class before the teacher was about to hand out the exam. Taking his seat next to Ashley, TJ slid his books under his desk taking out his pencil. "Thanks for letting me know that you were heading to the exam." TJ said sarcastically. Ashley looked over at the boy giving him a fake smile. "No problem." she said her smile faded away before his eyes leaving her ugly look.  
  
Meanwhile Astronema had sent her quantrons down to Angel Grove to find the next part of her plan. Although he gave up the chance to joined the former Turbo rangers in space. Justin still had contact with his friends since they had a few classes together. American Lit was not one of them. While TJ and Ashley took their midterm Justin had a free period, he decide to take a walk down in the park. Give him a chance to clear his mind about school and other things. One thing he no longer had to worry about was being protector of the world. He gave that up to live the normal life as a kid turning into a teen. He now rather worries about if a girl was going to call him back than figure out how to defeat a monster. He did enjoy being a Turbo ranger and was glad to reprise his role when Storm Blaster Lighting Cruiser needed his help. He wanted it that way, to be needed only when the world depended on it. Other than that you would find him on the soccer field following in the footsteps of Carlos.  
  
Justin found a tree that he donned his meditation tree. Justin leaned against the tree closing his eyes. He mind went blank his mind empty of all thoughts. Quantrons walked up to the tree carefully hoping to catch the ranger off guard. "You might as well come on with it." Just said behind the tree. The quantrons stopped looked at each other uncertain if the boy was talking to them. Justin grabbed on to a tree limb swung he around to the other side of the tree. In his action he managed to kick one of the quantrons in the chest. "Last time we met tin heads I kicked your butts. Care to see if I can do it again?" Justin said ready to fight. A quantron pulls out a device from behind his back he presses a button. A laser net appears over the former turbo ranger. The quantron presses another button the boy and quantrons teleport out of the park.  
  
Ashley finished her midterm before TJ; she handed in her midterm she went back to her sent, bending down to pick up her book bag and notebook. She stood up she swung her book bag hitting TJ in the back of the head. Such childish behavior the yellow ranger has shown so far TJ thinks as he rubs the back of his head. Ashley opened the door to her locker she placed her books inside. Just before closing the locker he eyes caught a glimpse of her picture on her locker door. The bottom picture was the gang of space rangers at the beach. Above that picture was of her and Cassie. As she looked at the pictures Ashley felt the presence of her other friends with her. She look at the top picture her warm feeling suddenly became cold again. It was a picture of her and TJ just the two of them, he was wearing in the picture. So this was during their turbo days, if she knew what kind of person he was then. Her communicator interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Ashley leaned into her locker answering her communicator. "Go head Alpha" Ashley answered. "Ashley the computers are picking up a gang of quantron near the warehouse district. TJ and you need to check it out." Alpha said. Ashley rubbed her forehead thinking about TJ gave her a headache. "Alright we'll get right on it." she lied. The yellow spacer ranger had not intention of alerting TJ of what was going on. She was going find the quantrons, figure out Astronema's plan and stop it just like the rangers always had done. Only it would be Ashley who would have stopped it.  
  
Seconds later the yellow ranger hovered over the city on her galaxy glider. The yellow ranger flew through the air searching for any signs of the quantrons. Ashley was about to give up when a quadrofighter appeared a few meters ahead of her. "Ok well there is a quadrofighter they is bound to be quantrons," she said looking around the area. The yellow ranger's assumption was correct; a few meters below her five quantrons guarded a small warehouse. "Well well what do we have here?" she asked herself. Ashley dived off her galaxy glider with both parts of her astro blaster in her hands. She fired on four of the quantrons, while still in the air the yellow ranger holstered her blaster. She summoned her blade arm attack she slashed the fifth quantron with her attack.  
  
"That's the last of them let's see what's behind door number one." Ashley said sliding the door open, she entered insider the dark dank warehouse. The door closed with a loud thud sound. She jumped a bit then realizes how silly it was for her to be afraid of the door. "For Pete sakes I'm a ranger." she mumbled. She continues to look around the dark warehouse hoping to catch a glimpse of what the quantrons were guarding. "Times like these I miss being a turbo ranger. I had headlights with that suit." Ashley said. She heard something moving ahead of her, she pulled out her astro blaster. She aimed the weapon in the direction of the sound, and then it occurred to her to fire her weapon to provide her with some kind of light. She aimed her weapon above where the sound came from. The yellow laser did light up the warehouse for a brief moment. The ranger was able to see something in silver plating moving around.  
  
The lights in the warehouse flash on revealing a swarm of quantrons surrounding the rangers. Justin chained up hanging from the roof with Astronema holding her staff at his neck. Below the boy's dangling feet was a silver case. "You rangers are so predictable" Astronema said, "I knew one of you would show up trying to be the hero. And now you lose, I don't think I even have to say attack." Astronema said. All the quantrons attacked the yellow ranger at once. Before the weapon was kicked out of her hand she fired on four quantrons. Tried as might the yellow ranger couldn't fight off the quantrons. She was being overwhelmed by the combine strength of the quantrons.  
  
The yellow ranger elbowed a quantron in the back of the neck. Where one quantron fell two more took his place. She back flipped over two quantrons giving her some room to think. "Come on Ash there's got to be something I can do to get Justin free and get us out of her safely. Well relatively safe." she said. Two quantrons jumped up at the yellow ranger. Ashley flipped to her hands kicking the two quantrons down to the floor. The ranger bends over picking herself up off her hands. Four quantrons with their staff blades charged at the ranger on all sides. "Can't a girl have time to breathe?" she muttered blocking the attack on her two sides. She gives too much force in the blocks hurting her more than if the attack had happen. She front kicked the quantron but was unable to stop the quantron on charging at her from the back. Her chest pokes out she tries to endure the pain. Her arms began to buckle up the quantron's weapons.  
  
The more quantrons slashed at the ranger's chest and back. Sparks rained down at her feet. Ashley dropped to her knees tears streamed down her face from the pain. Of course her visor hid this to her opponents. The last strikes flatten the ranger on to her face. A quantron raised his staff in the air ready to bring the weapon to kill the ranger. The blue galaxy glider with no rider busted through the door. The glider knocked the quantrons off their feet, Ashley looked up from the floor seeing the blue ranger stand in the entranceway. It was the last thing that she saw. 


	4. In Red Shoes

Disclaimer: Don't own them don't make any money off of them.  
  
A Walk in Red Shoes  
  
Ashley woke up two days later in the hospital. Her father sat in a chair sleep with the paper over his lap. Her mom was freshening up her cup of water; she dropped the cup when she saw her daughter's eyes open up. "Ashley." she cried. She rushed over to her child. "Ashley" she repeated. Ashley opened her arms to her mom's body. The two female Hammonds hugged each other rocking gently on the bed. "I thought we had lost you." her mother said she kissed her baby's forehead. "Thank God your alright. Your friends told me that you saw someone in trouble and you risk your life trying to save them from some of those metal monsters. You have such a caring heart but you could have been hurt worst than you are now. Why Ashley?" her mom ask.  
  
"Sorry mom things are kinda different now." Ashley replied, "And I feel they are just going to get worst." she said to herself. "Mom I'm fine now so when do you think I can get out here?" Ashley asks. Her mom looked at her with a funny look. "Just like you to experience something bad and ready to go out there the next day. I'm sorry young lady but your staying right here for at least for another few days. And I don't want to hear anything else about it." Mrs. Hammond said laying her daughter back on the bed; Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
TJ jumped off his galaxy glider on to a roof where the Blue Turbo ranger fought with crab monster. "Sorry I got her late I just finish off another one of Astronema's monster near the elementary school." TJ said panting, he bent over to catch his breath. As soon as the yellow space ranger was not active in ranger battle Astronema sent at least two monsters every four hours. Her plan to destroy the blue space ranger would have been successful, if the blue turbo ranger hadn't picked up his morpher aiding TJ in battle. "Don't worry about it. Astronema has been keeping us in over time." Justin said, "What do you say we finish this now?" Justin said summoned his two hand blasters. "Right. Astro Axe Booster Mode!" TJ said, he summoned his space weapon both blue rangers aimed their weapons at the Crap monster. The combine attacked of the two blue rangers destroyed the crap monster in a small explosion. Both rangers were tired from their battle, but they would soon leave to face another monster.  
  
Ashley looked around her room pretty much where her eyes could see were flowers. "Mom you kinda went overboard with the flowers." Ashley said. Her mom looked around the room she chuckled to herself. "Oh these no us. Your friends from school, mainly TJ." Mrs. Hammonds said. Ashley thought back to that day when she tried to take on Astronema's forces by herself how TJ came to rescue her. "That reminds me dear. I haven't seen Carlos, Cassie or your new friend Andy I think it was," she said.  
  
"Andros mom, I'm feeling kinda tired I think I'll get some more sleep." Ashley said closing her eyes. "Ok." her mom said she kissed Ashley on the forehead. Mrs.Hammonds woke her husband up telling him that their daughter was ok but just needed to rest. Mr. Hammond agreed with his wife's decision for Ashley staying there for a few days. "All right honey I need to get to work call me if anything happens." he said kissing his wife he leaves for work.  
  
Another monster falls in an explosion at the hands of the two blue rangers. Justin falls on his back weaken by the fighting he has endured today. TJ drops to his hands and knees he too has endure much today. Aboard her ship Elgar pesters Astronema about her army rapidly decreasing. "Astronema if you keep sending monsters down there soon that will leave just me." Astronema laugh at the fact of Elgar fighting the rangers. "If I keep sending down my monsters the rangers will be so weak that even you could destroy the rangers." Astronema replied.  
  
"I don't know I have been known to take the simplest task and still screw that up." he commented.  
  
TJ knocked at Ashley's door she looked up at him from her bed. "Hey Ash how you holding up?" he asked. Ashley sat up in her bed. "Fine, what about you I see you must limp there." she said. The boy played off his limp he tried to walk straight but his foot was in too much pain. Ashley slid over allowing the boy to sit at beside her on the bed. "Well I'm doing as well as one ranger against the empire of evil could be. Justin is helping me the best that can." TJ said, "But um enough about me what do the doctors say?" TJ ask.  
  
"Um My body just gave out in the battle. My arms and my back were in terrible pain. So they got me on pain medication. I guess I should say thank you but you were just doing your job right?" She asked. TJ eased his way off the bed standing before her. "Rangers first" she said repeating what he said days ago. "Yeah, rangers fist." he said softly he left her sitting on the bed. Half hour later TJ was at the surf spot with Justin they were enjoying meal together.  
  
"Ok TJ you have been quiet since came from seeing Ashley. Is everything alright with her?" Justin asks he popped another fry in his mouth. TJ looked up from his sandwich that he hadn't touch. "Oh yeah she's fine. But it's still same. At first it seems like maybe we could move on from the incident. Although we had a civil conversation for about ten seconds I got out of there before it change. How did it get to this point? Rangers dead two friends no longer friends?" TJ asked. He wasn't looking for an answer no one could give it to him not even himself. "TJ don't beat yourself up this is all a result of Astronema's attack." Justin said.  
  
Four days later Ashley surprise TJ by showing up for their American Lit class on Friday. Their teacher handed out their exams. Both rangers received A's on the midterm test. "Good job" TJ said to Ashley she flash him a smile then looked back at her exam. The rest of the class period the teacher went over the answers on the midterm explaining them to the class. Afterwards the two teens walk to their next class. The distance between the two of them a whale could swim by them. TJ was tired of the silence and the distance he pulled Ashley into an empty classroom. "Look Ashley we're going to have to figure out things between us. I don't want another repeat performance of earlier this week." TJ said. Their communicators beeped in the classroom, TJ held his communicator to his mouth. "We're listening." he said.  
  
"Astronema is back at it again. I've sent Justin already to the courtyard." Alpha said. "We're on it. Let's Rocket" TJ said summoning his morpher. The two space rangers rushed up to the fight. "Can anyone joined the party or do you have to have an invite?" Ashley said pointing at the quantrons. "TJ Ashley look out" Justin scream. Ashley somersaulted while TJ back flipped out to the way of the monster's attack. It was a rhino monster with anvils for hands. "Anvil smash" the monster grunted. Ashley kicked the monster in the back, his tough skin absorb her kick. The monster swung his right hand around slapping the ranger in the helmet. Ashley flips over to her side landing on her sore arm. A sharp shooting pain rises up her arm. Anvil lifts his hands over the ranges body ready to slam them into her side. TJ tackled the monster down to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground, TJ moved the monster away from Justin and Ashley.  
  
Justin helps the yellow space ranger to her feet. "You ok?" he asks. She gives a thumb up signaling that she's ok. The quantrons charged at the two rangers, Ashley cartwheels into a group of quantrons. Justin kicked two quantrons, punched another one in the chest before he pulled out his auto blaster. Ashley blocked the attack of a quantron's kick with her leg. Ashley right jabbed the quantron in the nose. Ashley spin kicked the quantron on her right side. She jumped back to dodge the attack of the quantron her left side. She elbowed the back of the neck of the quantron dropping her foe. More quantron run her way the girl pulls out her astro blaster. She fired four blasts at the quantrons. Two quantrons fall but the others continue their charge at the yellow space ranger. Justin fires his auto blaster on the quantrons around him. Seeing Ashley in danger Justin runs to her side but is stopped by a few more quantrons.  
  
TJ backed away from Anvil's attacks. TJ blocked Anvil's anvil hand with his Astro Axe but the strength of the Anvil knocked the ranger's weapon out of his hand. Anvil body punched the blue ranger TJ kneeled over. Anvil bashed the ranger on his back, TJ dropped to his knees. Anvil pushed the ranger on his back with his foot. Mounting the ranger Anvil lifts one of his hands in the air. Justin clears a path to fire on to Ashley's quantrons. "Ashley goes help TJ. I'll be fine." Justin said being tackled by two quantrons. Ashley looked at Justin being pummeled then looked at TJ about to be destroyed. "Oh what do I do?" she asked. She made the choice to help TJ, the ranger bumped into the monster pushing him off the blue ranger. "Looked like you needed a hand," she said extending her hand. TJ grabbed her hand pulling him off the ground. "Thanks."  
  
Ashley charged at the monster firing her Star slinger on the monster, the monster's body jerked with each blast. TJ flips over Ashley's head with a charged Astro Axe in his hand. Anvil tries to block the attack with his anvil hands but the weapon is stronger breaking the anvils and slashing the monster down the chest. The force of the explosion pushed TJ back a few steps. "Come on I left Justin with a gang of quantrons." Ashley said rushing back to the blue turbo ranger. TJ followed behind her they both reached the area where they fought the quantrons. Two quantrons had Justin, who was no longer morphed, capture by his arms. A silver box similar to the one in the warehouse a few days ago was before the ranger. Astronema stood beside the captured ranger. "Before he was just bait. Now he has become as big a thorn in my side as you rangers. And you know how I treat thrones" Astronema said opening the box. The air grew cool all of a sudden; TJ's experience a flashback to the planet where the harvestors took his friend's lives.  
  
TJ pulled out his Astro blaster but it was knocked out of his by Elgar's sword, which appeared beside Astronema. The Harvestor was release from his box entering the twelve-year-old boy. Justin head jerked backwards his eyes and mouth glowed bright white slowly dimming by the harvestor. The light disappeared the harvestor returned to the box. Ashley felt weak in her knees, her body started to tremble. TJ grabbed on to her teleporting her and himself to the Mega ship. "Those rangers are so done for." Elgar said picking up his sword. Astronema didn't feel annoyed with Elgar at this moment. "Your right Elgar it's only a matter of time before I defeat the last two remaining power rangers then takes over the galaxy." Astronema laughed.  
  
Ashley and TJ sat in the main control room on the Astro ship. Alpha console Ashley over Justin's death. "It's all my fault Alpha I let him down, I let myself down." she said tears streamed down her cheek. "No Ashley, This was all apart of her plan. She set everything up so that at least one of you wouldn't return. If not Justin then TJ wouldn't be here or even you." Alpha said. Finally the Ashley was put in the position that faced many red rangers before her and would be after her. She stood walked over to TJ she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh I've been acting like a complete idiot. It wasn't until now that I understood the choice that you made back on that planet. But it just wasn't then was it of course not. This is what you went through when Tommy passed his powers on to you." Ashley said letting go of the ranger.  
  
"Yes although it may seem like us red rangers have the coolest weapons and get all the breaks. We all share the biggest burden of all rangers. We are the ones who have to make the decision and live with the result of our choices. Sometimes you have no choice but to abandon one in order to save others. After we met Andros we talked for ours about everything. He offer me a chance to take over as Red ranger since I was just the red ranger." TJ said.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Ashley asks stunned. She always assumed like many that TJ maybe had resented Andros for being a Red ranger. TJ cracked a small smile, "One thing about being a good leader is knowing what makes your team the strongest. Andros was from space all our battles has involve fighting on other planets while searching for Zordon. It only made sense that Andros remain as the red ranger." TJ answered.  
  
"I've misjudged you. Ranger History will say you were the second turbo ranger after the great Tommy Oliver. But you TJ will be to me one of the greatest if not the greatest red rangers and all around person to me." Ashley said. "Wait Andros was just going to give you his power?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The space powers are like the Turbo powers anyone could wear the morphers. Becoming power rangers. Differing from the Power coins and Zeo crystal which was infused into the Tommy, Zack, Adam, Kim, Kat, Billy, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Jason, Rocky powers. The only way new rangers could take over would to use special items to transfer their powers into new rangers. But our powers we just hand over out morphers. Of course if we get the other four-astro morphers then we can have four new rangers. D.E.C.A set a course to Organa." TJ said. 


	5. Robot Reserves

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers I wish I did. If I did I would be making money off these stories, but atlas I don't.  
  
Rewriting History: Calling in the Reserves  
  
"D.E.C.A set a course for Organa." TJ said. The computer complied with the blue ranger's request. "Course is set but I'm afraid Astonema has sent a massive army down to Angel Grove." D.E.C.A said. TJ and Ashley took their positions at their stations. The main screen pulled up an image of thousands of quantrons, quandrofighters, and monsters running through streets of Angel Grove. "D.E.C.A can you figure out what we're dealing with?" Ashley asked. The computer responded quickly, "There seems to be six monsters leading the army of quantrons into the city."  
  
"If we leave to retrieve the four astro morphers, then try to find four other people to become rangers the city is going to hardly be left standing." TJ said. Ashley looked at the screen the enemies seemed to double by the second. "If we fight our efforts will have little impact." Ashley said. "I guess this would be one of those Red Ranger dilemmas." Ashley joked. TJ was quiet he didn't make any faces. "Maybe not. This isn't the first time we've had a shortage of rangers. Maybe it's time to look to our past in order to save our present and future." TJ said, walking out of the main deck. "What are you talking about?" Ashley asks following TJ down a corridor.  
  
"I'm talking these." TJ said punching in a code on a number pad. The door opens making a swooshing sound. Five rangers stood against the wall, rangers that were familiar to us all. "The Robot Rangers." Ashley exclaim walking up to her robot self.  
  
"Yep during the battle with Dark Spector's forces the Robot Rangers' programming was fried. They were sent to us to repair them. Well there repaired just not tested. But we never got around to testing them. But this might by us some time. I can take the Delta Ship to Organa and leave you with the Robot Rangers." TJ said. Ashley stopped touching her Robot Ranger looking back at TJ. "Oh you wanna leave me with the never been tested last year's power rangers." Ashley joked.  
  
"Pretty Much." TJ answered. "I just wished I finish them before a week ago." TJ said. Ashley places her hand on his shoulder. "Things happen for a reason. Now we have our plan. Time to execute." Ashley said. TJ smile at the girl's ambition. TJ left the astro ship heading into the cockpit of the Delta Ship. The blue ranger programmed Oragna's location into the ship's database. The Delta ship disengages from the Astro ship. Six streaks flew from the Astro ship heading towards the Earth. The yellow space ranger landed between her monster and a hundred quantrons. "Star Slinger" Ashley said summoning her weapon, the yellow ranger leapt in the air firing at her enemies below her. A few quantrons fell from the blast but there were still more standing. "TJ please hurry." Ashley said landing on the ground.  
  
Five blurs speed through the massive army of quantrons. Moving at such a rapid pace the blurs were able to defeat a great number of quantrons. The blurs stop revealing themselves as the Robot Rangers. "Auto Blasters Turbo Mode." Robot Red commands. The five robot rangers fired their sidearm on the quantrons. Their attack proves more successful than the yellow space ranger's attack. The Robot Rangers holster their blasters summoning their Turbo swords. "Alright Rangers Turbo Spin" Robot Red said. The Robots begin spinning in a circle moving towards the rest of the remaining quantrons. Ashley was amaze at the Robot Rangers ability to take down the quartos, while she was having trouble defeating two. Ashley back flips over two quadroons blasting them as she flips.  
  
"If the rangers are handling the quatrains then were are the upmph!" Ashley is punch across the face, her slinger falls out of her hand. The yellow ranger looks up to see the six monsters walking up to the yellow space ranger. "Ow that really hurts." Ashley said rubbing the side of her helmet. Ashley reaches for her blaster, a web line wraps around the weapon snatching it from the yellow ranger's hands. "Now what were you planning to do with that? Hmp" a spider monster said. "Well this." Ashley said rolling on the ground pulling out her astro blaster firing on the spider monster. The spider monster stumbles dropping her weapon. "Thank you"  
  
Ashley grabs the slinger jumping up in the air firing both weapons on the spider monster. The combine attacks from both the astro blaster and star slinger destroyed the monster. Before she could the blade of the next monster cut turn around Ashley's arm. Ashley round house kicks the monster this gives her more space for fighting. She holster her astro blaster, desummons her star slinger to hold her arm with her left hand. A monster holding a lance joins the sword monster as they both swing their weapons at the yellow ranger. "Hey watch it your going to put my eye out with those things." Ashley said backing away from their attacks.  
  
"You should worry about watching your back," another monster said punching the ranger in the back. The force of the punch pushes the ranger forward; the two blade wielding monsters slash the ranger in a downward motion. Ashley could feel the weapons through her suit. The strikes turn the ranger around facing her opponent from behind. The monster that had punched the ranger in her back wore boxing gloves with spikes at the tip of them. The monster works the yellow ranger's midsection with a couple right jabs follows by a left jab, and then body punches to both sides. Each punch pushes the air out of the ranger's body. His finishes his attack with an uppercut under the right side of her chin. Sparks fall at the ranger's feet, the spiked boxing glove left two small tears on the suit. The Yellow ranger spins in mid air landing on her right arm, increasing her pain.  
  
The monster holding the sword tried to stab the ranger with his weapon but found another sword blocking his attempt. At the other end of sword was the Red Robot Ranger. The Robot Ranger pushes the sword out of the monster's hand. The sword flips in the air-landing blade down into the ground. In his other hand the Robot Ranger fires his auto blaster on the monster. The red blast from the weapon pushes the monster back a couple of steps. "Ashley are you ok?" the Robot asked. The monster with the boxing gloves sends two fireballs at the rangers. Robot Red uses his sword as a bat, knocks the two fireballs at the monster's gloves destroying his hand. "I'll be ok," she said standing up. "More than what I can say for him" Ashley said jumping on to the Robot's shoulders then leaping off his shoulders using her blade arm attack to finish off the monster.  
  
The monster with the lance fights the Yellow Robot Ranger. She blocks his weapon with her star chargers. She moves her star chargers in such a way that she is able to cut the weapon in half. The blue robot ranger rolls on the ground firing his two hand blasters at the monster. Robot Yellow Ranger steps to the side allowing the attack to destroy the monster. The monster that held the sword went after his weapon. The green and pink robot rangers chase after the monster hoping to stop him from picking up his sword. Two small knives appear in the monster's hands. He turns to the rangers throws the knives into the pink robot ranger's feet. She stops immediately bending down to remove the knives, the green robot ranger looks back at the pink ranger. The monster pulls the sword out of the ground turning around quick enough to slice the green robot ranger's left arm.  
  
Quadrofighters appear out of the sky firing on the rangers below. The three remaining monster ascend into the air revealing their missiles turrets on their shoulders. "Bringing out the heavy artillery," one of the monsters says. More quadrofighters come from the west side of the city fire on the rangers. They roll on the ground to avoid the attack. Green Robot Ranger battles the sword monster with his turbo sword. "Robots eh." The monster said. The monster drives his sword into the robot's midsection. The robot body shakes around the area; the monster expects the robot ranger to explode. To his surprise the robot doesn't explodes, with the sword still in its body the green ranger jams his sword into the monster's body. Then pulls the sword out his body. If the ranger was human there would be a tons and tons of blood running down his legs, but he wasn't. Sparks would fly every few seconds, using the monster's sword the robot stabs the monster in the foot similar to what happen to the pink robot ranger. The green ranger pulls the tab at the end of the turbo sword back. Letting go of the tab the swords charges with energy building up in the monster.  
  
The green ranger is sail through the air from the explosion caused by his sword. The pink ranger pulls out the two knives just in time for the green robot ranger to land on her. "Nice catch." the green robot said. The pink robot pushes the green robot off her. Ashley and Robot Red dodge the missile attacks of the remaining three monsters. "You'll think this plan will work?" Ashley asked. She fell into her role as a follower instead of taking her role as a leader. Robot Red nodded his head as the three monsters follow the ranges into an alley. "Now" Robot Red said. The yellow ranger summoned the quadro blaster in her hands. She aims the weapon at the middle monster firing on his missile torrent. The explosion destroys the other two monsters. "Alright now let's hope the other part goes off successfully." Ashley said high fiving the red robot ranger.  
  
On the rooftop the blue and pink robot rangers stood with their turbo weapons in hand. As quadrofighters fly by the two rangers would fire on them. The streets were fill with pieces of quadrofighters. The rangers assume the quadrofighters were destroyed; they meet in front of the courtyard. "Well not bad only a few minor damages." Ashley said. The green robot pointed to his missing arm. "I don't consider this minor," he said. Ashley looks at the robot's missing arm. "Ok so one major damage." Ashley said. A qudrofighter appears out of the sky firing on the rangers. The rangers scatter around except for the yellow robot ranger. Red Robot jumped in front of the yellow robot ranger taking the blast.  
  
The Red Robot falls to the ground demorphs into his robot TJ form. The quadrofighter flies off into the air. The yellow robot ranger angry jumped on the yellow space ranger's galaxy glider she flies after the quadrofighter. She fires her auto blaster at the quadrofighter the quadrofighter dodges the attack. The yellow Robot Ranger flies down under the quadrofighter. "Turbo Navigator Defender Mode!" Yellow Robot Ranger summons the weapon. She aims the weapon at the fighter, the yellow beam follows the fighter circling around the fighter it slams into the front of the fighter. "Another one bites the dust," she said blowing over the tip of the gun. Ashley rushes over to Robot TJ. "Why did you jump in the middle of the attack?" She asks.  
  
"I don't know I had a feeling come over me when I saw her in danger. I'd rather hurt myself than to see her hurt. It's strange we were programmed to respond to one another like the real rangers." Robot TJ said. Ashley watches the yellow robot return with her galaxy glider the other robots surround her. "TJ do you like Ashley maybe more than just friends?" Ashley asks curious to see if these two robots could feel such emotions. "I think so. I'm not sure on Eltar I did sense something developing. If that's so then you and TJ must feel the same way I'm sure." Robot TJ said.  
  
"Um" was all that she could say. Could there be a possible spark between the two? 


	6. Comparing the Two

Disclaimer: I don't anything associated with the Power Rangers  
  
Rewriting History: Comparison of the Two  
  
It was the following day after the Robot Rangers had been activated to help the yellow space ranger. Ashley along with Alpha's help was able to fixed Robot Carlos's arm. Just in time for another one of Astronema's attack. It was only a few quantrons outside the bank; the Robot Rangers pursued the quantrons. Ashley monitored the battle from the main deck on the Astro Ship. "It's been a while since I've seen the Robot Rangers in action but they are amazing." Ashley said. Alpha walked up to the yellow ranger. "Well we did build them to be just like the real thing." he replied. Ashley watched the Red Robot Ranger grabbed two quantrons flipped not only himself but also the two quantrons with him. They fall on their faces while he lands on his feet.  
  
"I guess what has me in awe is I figure our Turbo powers wouldn't have stood a chance against Astronema's forces. But looking at the Robot Rangers if they are like us then if we hadn't lost our Turbo powers." Ashley stopped herself.  
  
A swoosh sound was made behind Ashley and Alpha. Both of them turn around to TJ entering the room. Ashley walked up to the boy giving him a hug. She had been thinking about what Robot TJ had asked her about her relationship with the real TJ. The smell of cucumber melon shampoo filled the blue ranger's nostrils. TJ closed his eyes, as he smelled the girl's hair. Her left ear pressed against his chest. Ashley could hear and feel TJ's heartbeats it was soothing to her. Her breaths slowed to his heartbeats. "Does this feel right?" she thought. Could it be possible that maybe there was someone before Andros? What appealed to her about Andros was maybe the same thing that attracted Cassie to the Phantom Ranger. Here this person appears out of space coming to the aid of the rangers and the world.  
  
There is a certain mystery quality to Andros. His newness to the ways of earth was something else that drew Ashley to Andros. Something simple like eating a banana was strange to Andros. Even though he was been with the earth rangers for a couple months. He still would forget to peel the banana before biting into it. Then the roles change when the rangers would discover something about space, Andros would be teaching them. Their relationship would be equal they both had something to learn from the other.  
  
TJ was a different story. He two was had a similar quality to Andros. TJ wasn't originally from Angel Grove like Ashley and Carlos was. He and Cassie were on a bus heading towards Angel Grove. TJ made the decision to check out a disturbance, good thing too it was Kat and Tommy the Turbo Rangers at that time. If TJ and Cassie hadn't shown up Divatox would have won earlier than she had. Something about TJ wanting help someone he hardly knew, accepting the role as the Red Ranger to defend a city that wasn't even his appeal to Ashley. When she first saw him, she would admit that she found him physically attractive. Ashley being a cheerleader she loved sports, so TJ playing baseball was a plus. TJ was a great friend there plenty of times Ashley and he would stay up all night discussing some of her problems. TJ was smart not just book smarts but common sense smarts. You needed to have both types of smarts to be a ranger especially being the leader of the team.  
  
What made her overlook TJ? Cassie at the beginning had hinted around having interest in him. That was till the Phantom Ranger showed up. After that Ashley felt that one she never date a coworker, so wouldn't this be exactly the same thing. Their job was the most important of them all; bad blood between any two rangers could result in the take over of their world. It was best not to engage in such relationships so early. But Kim and Tommy, Tommy and Kat, Adam and Tanya were able to have a relationship without it affecting the team. Clearly she was going to break that rule for Andros. So why not TJ? How would she know unless they attempted to make a go at it?  
  
She pulled away from him looking up into his eyes. "How was the trip?" she asked.  
  
"Um well it was harder than I thought." TJ said looking away from her.  
  
"Astronema showed up?" Ashley asks. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh no nothing like that it was them. She left their bodies there on that planet. When I took their morphers off their arms I couldn't stand to look at them. But I have them along with their host." TJ said softly.  
  
"You brought their bodies back to the ship. Oh I know that had to be. Yeah I don't think I could have even stand to go back there." Ashley said hugging the boy again. "But you did." she said.  
  
"Well I remember your mom asking me about why the others haven't shown up when you were in the hospital. I think they at least deserve to bury their children. Only a few problems, one how do I explain to their parents how they died. Two who would I talk to about Andros?" TJ said Ashley lets go of the ranger. "Well I think our parents need to know about what we're doing. We'll have to figure about Andros later." Ashley said.  
  
"Ashley, TJ the Robot Rangers they need your help." Alpha said. Both rangers looked at the screen as the quantrons disappears and Ecliptor shows up in his place. "Stay here I want to test my theory." TJ said running out of the main deck. Ashley watched the screen as Ecliptor knocked the Robot rangers down except for the Red Robot Ranger. He matched every attack with his own. Then she saw something that shocked her on the screen. The Red space ranger appeared on the screen kicking Elciptor away from the Robot Ranger. "Andros?" she asked, "Of course not he's...um. Deca who is that red ranger?" she asks.  
  
"It is TJ using the red space morpher." DECA answered. Ashley looked at TJ wear the suit that Andros once wore. It was weird for her looking at the battle. Looking at the Red Turbo Ranger she thought of TJ not robot ranger TJ. Looking at the Red Space ranger she thought of Andros fighting there. But neither one of her thoughts were true. Their fighting styles were the similar they were both TJ. The two TJ's combine attack sent Ecliptor back to Astronema with his tail between his legs.  
  
Later that night Ashley and TJ walked through the park. They had just left the surf spot it was like a mini date that really wasn't a date. "TJ I've been thinking about everything that has been happening. It's been really weird to." Ashley said.  
  
"I know you want to morn the lost of your friends. But we can't because we still have a job to do." TJ finished.  
  
"No that's not what I was going to say. Yesterday and today I realize that I had been overlooking feelings for quite some time. Feelings that is not strong enough to be called love but feelings that are more than friendship. I like you." Ashley said she stop to see what TJ's reaction was going to be. TJ smiled words that he wanted to hear for quite some time. "I like you too, I just didn't say anything. Carlos told me how you two had crushes on each other sometime back." TJ said. He walked up to the girl he wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure if they were at that stage yet. Ashley held up her hand stopping the boy's advances. "But as much as I would like to explore this relationship. It will always feel weird between us that our relationship blooms out of such tragedy. Every time you wear that red space ranger suit I'll see Andros. Every time the robot rangers are activated I'll think of Carlos, Justin, and Cassie. Whoever we choose to be the silver space ranger I'll think of Zhane. And I can't do it; being with you will only bring up those memories. Memories that I feel I cannot deal with at this present moment. I'm sorry TJ" Ashley said running from the boy.  
  
TJ reached into his shirt pulling out a gold necklace that had a golden clock charm. "Well then I know what I must do." TJ said looking at the necklace. 


	7. Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own powers rangers I just like messing with.  
  
Rewriting History: Ghosts of the Past  
  
Ashley walks to her reliving the night in her head. The mini date wasn't bad at all if she didn't have her break down in the park it would have been a perfect night. "Maybe I was a bit too hasty." she said sitting on a bench. "It's not his fault about what happen Cassie, to Andros to Carlos to any of them. Seeing Justin die before my eyes base on my decision gave me a chance to catch a glimpse of what TJ goes through. Just as Justin's death hangs over my head I'm sure theirs hang over his as well. Why am I alienating myself from him? We both share the same experience and yet I'm treating him like he can't understand what I'm going through. When he might understand better than anyone." Ashley said standing up from the bench.  
  
She ran back to the spot were she left TJ. "I really couldn't have thought he would be standing right here. He must hate me." Ashley said walking away slowly. She kicks a rock along the sidewalk. Venting out her angry towards herself out on the rock as she continues to kick the rock down the sidewalk. The rock bounces off sidewalk hitting someone in the back of the head. Ashley covers her mouth with her hands. In a high pitch voice she said, "I'm so sorry sir". The figure rubs the back of his head. "It's ok you don't know your own strength do ya Ash?" the figure said. His voice was so what familiar to Ashley, she steps closer to the figure. In the dark she can barely see him but the light streaks in his hair were visible. His left ear held three loop earrings. She stops registering the voice and what she saw. Within seconds she had an image of who she thought it was. "Andros?" she asks hoping to be wrong. The figure turns around, her query was correct it was Andros. Ashley feels overwhelm with emotions resulting in her fainting.  
  
TJ pulls up into his driveway, the jeep was in the garage his uncle was already home. TJ switches the engine off. He pulls out the key then looks up at the rearview mirror, he catches shadowy figures moving around his car. TJ lies down in his car as one of the figures peaks into the window on the driver's side of the car. TJ places the tip of his foot around the door, flexing his foot and pushing his the door with his other foot. The door pops open knocking the figure on to the ground. TJ slides out of the car on the ground. "Quantrons I figure as much." he said rising to his feet. Two quantrons rushed at the ranger from his sides. TJ shuts the door with his foot. The two quantrons bump into each other. More quantrons lands in TJ's yard.  
  
TJ defends himself the best he can but he soon becomes aware that they're too many for him to fight along. "Better call in the reserves." TJ said holding up his morpher to his face. Three figures flips over TJ's cars. Thinking there are more quantrons, TJ rolls on the ground away to face the three quantrons. "Calm down TJ." a female voice said to him. The blue now red space ranger stood up looking at the figures. "Cassie?" TJ asks. The girl steps up to TJ she nods her head. A quantrons slides in between the two rangers. "How rude" Cassie said she chops the quantrons in the neck. The quantron falls at her feet, she steps over the quantron. She begins her assault of a few quantrons. TJ looks around him as Zhane and Carlos follow in Cassie's footsteps.  
  
Zhane kicks a quantron in front of him, to his left side, and to his right side without his left leg touching the ground. Carlos jump kicks a quantron into the bushes. He grabs the arm of another one arm dragging him over his shoulders. Carlos charges at another quantron making a motion as if his attack is left front kick. Instead the former black ranger spins around heel kicking the quantron in the back of the head. TJ doesn't take the time to register his friends' return. "Need to deal with the quantrons first." TJ said he holds out his arm close lining a quantron. It was like old times as the four rangers defeated the quantrons with ease.  
  
After it was over TJ took a fighting stance ready to take on Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane. "Thanks for your help but I'm not going fall for that one." TJ said panting. The three teens look at one another then back at TJ. "What one?" Cassie said humping her shoulders, takes a few steps forward to TJ. He eases his way back to his car. "The one where the foot soldiers overwhelms the hero. Then figures from his past show up to lend him a hand then they become friends again. Gaining his trust they reveal that they are evil pod people. Oh no. That's not going to happen here. Wait there is only three of you. Where's Andros?" TJ ask. "Ashley" TJ thought. Cassie step closer to TJ, he didn't want to do but he had no choice. "Stay back" TJ yell kicking Cassie backwards. Zhane and Carlos grab the girl before she falls. "TJ what's wrong with you?" Zhane ask.  
  
TJ leaps into his car driving out he heads back to the park. Andros wakes Ashley up; the first thing she sees is his smile. She sits up hugging his neck. "I can't believe its you," she said then pushing him away. "It is you right?" she asks. He nods his head she returns to her hugging state. "How can you be here? I saw what the harvesters did up close and personal. TJ left organa not too long ago he looked at your dead bodies." She said letting go of Andros's neck. With his help she stood back on her feet. "Are you the only one back?" she was filled with a million questions and she was determining to ask them all. Andros motion her to sit with him, she did. "Slow down there. Well the others are back as well. But we're not really." Andros.  
  
"Rangers. Your end is near," a machine voice said rolling out of the bushed. Ashley and Andros moved from the bench as the machine monster clips the bench in two. Using his Iron Claws he swings at the two rangers. Ashley couldn't morph in order to make their mini date more romantic Ashley and TJ left their morphers at home. Besides they had the Robot Rangers who could hold their own against Astronema's forces. A red blur knocks the machine monster on to its side. It was Robot Red Ranger standing before the monster. The monster picked him up looking at his attacker. "I am the Iron Clipster. And I know about you Robot Ranger." Clipster said pointing one his clips at the monster.  
  
"I maybe a Robot but I'm still a ranger." Robot Red said charging at the monster. They traded a few blows; both seemed to be equally match. Robot red kicks the monster left side spinning the monster around. Iron Clipster retaliated by slashing the ranger across the chest a couple of times. Ashley and Andros watch from behind a tree. "What else is going to happen?" Ashley said turning her back to the fight. Ecliptor appears before the two rangers. "I just had to ask." Ashley said taking a fighting stance. "Well at least I got you here with me." Ashley said looking over to where Andros should have been standing. "Andros." Ashley yells but there was no response. "I was so looking forward to fighting with the red ranger." Ecliptor laughed.  
  
"Well here's your chance." TJ said flipping in the air he morphs as the new space ranger. He lands between Ashley and Ecliptor. He summons the spiral saber in his hand, TJ blocks Ecliptor's sword attacks with the saber. TJ manages to push the sword out of the green gird monster's hand. "Do you think you can take me on second string?" Ecliptor said shooting his eye lasers. TJ reflected the attack back at Ecliptor with his saber. "Well I took no Elgar many times so yeah." TJ said moving away from Ashley. Ecliptor grabs his sword his chest smokes from his own attack. The monster charges at TJ with anger. "You dare compare me to that idiot." Ecliptor yells. TJ flips over Ecliptor slashing his back as he flips. Ecliptor body jerks forward he turns to the red space ranger. Ecliptor fires a series of blast at the red ranger. TJ isn't able to dodge all the blast in time. TJ feel on his back his saber slid from his hand.  
  
Robot Red and Iron Clipster continue their battle trading a few blast and slashes. Robot Red's back was to Ecliptor. TJ devise a plan in his hand. "Not a bad shot." TJ said climbing to his feet. TJ fires his astro blaster on the monster; he leaps over monster running towards Robot Red. Ecliptor furious spins around firing a stronger blast at the red space ranger. "TJ down" the red space ranger said. Robot Red drops down to the ground pulling out his auto blaster he fires on Iron Clipster. The Red space ranger back flips in the air firing his weapon at Iron Clipster. The two blasters' attack wasn't strong enough to destroy the monster, but combining the attack with Ecliptor's blast did finish the job. Both TJ stood before Ecliptor; Ashley searches for Andros through the park.  
  
Andros appears before her. "I'm right here Ashley." Andros said.  
  
"You left me there with Ecliptor I had no way to defend myself." Ashley said angrily.  
  
Ecliptor fell on his back his body smoking from the combine attack from the Turbo R.A.M and the Spiral Saber Booster mode. "This is far from other rangers." Ecliptor said vanishing into the air. "It will be soon." Robot Red said.  
  
Back across the other side of the park, "That's what I wanted to tell you. That although you see me it takes a lot of control to hold this form." Andros said. Ashley looks at him he was kinda visible and not like the phantom Ranger. "What does this mean?" she asks.  
  
"I'm back." Andros said.  
  
I decided to end this chapter at this point. Just because I feel it needs to be short and that was the best way to end this. So are you and the others back just not all the way. How will this change the relationship between Ashley, TJ, and Andros? 


	8. Robots Out

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers I just like messing with their lives  
  
Rewriting History: Robots Out (1)  
  
Robot TJ looked around there were no signs of any more of Astronema's monsters or henchmen. "You better go see about Ashley to make sure she's ok. I lost sight of her during the battle." Robot TJ said. The red space ranger nodded his head; he rushed off after the girl. He came up on the girl she was talking to Andros. To him it was one of Astronema's tricks. Instead of jumping in to attack him, TJ wanted to see if the being who called himself Andros would revealed his plan to the yellow space ranger. "Your back?" Ashley asks stunned. It was still hard to process the idea of Andros standing before her. She had blamed TJ for his death, because she was sure that Andros along with the others had passed on. "I know it's hard to understand but it's true. The phantom's last act was to use his ruby to preserve our spirits. But we were kept in a limbo state in our astro morphers. That didn't happen until TJ removed our morphers from our bodies. I spirits were release from the morphers." Andros said.  
  
TJ kept listening even though he had already made up his mind about the situation. "There is no way any of that could be possible." TJ thought. "But then again I never believe monsters and aliens would attack the earth. I never thought there were planets out there that housed other humans and beings. I really didn't think I was going to be a power ranger. So how far off could Andros's spirit standing there while his body rots on the ship be?" he asked himself.  
  
"What can we do to make you whole again?" Ashley asks unsure of how to state the question. About that time TJ had heard enough he stepped up to the spirit. "Ashley are you ok?" he asked first. She nodded her head. "Yes Andros and the" she started  
  
"Others are back. I know Cassie, Zhane, and Carlos showed up at my house. Right about the time a few quantrons showed up. How convene of them to show up?" TJ said. Ashley pulled TJ aside from Andros." TJ you sound like you don't believe him. I must admit that it seems far fetch but I believe him. I would think you would too." Ashley said. TJ looked at the girl for a few seconds then he sighed before he walked back to Andros. "Look you two are going to have to understand that we don't live normal lives. We haven't since the day we decide to become power rangers. Try as we might it just won't be until we pass on our powers." TJ said.  
  
"You're saying this to say?" Ashley asks waving her hands around. TJ looked back at her then back at Andros. "We don't have the same perks as other heroes. They were their costumes so that they can attempt to have normal lives. Some of their enemies have no idea who they are. But us our enemies know who we are in ranger suits or not. What I'm trying to say is that our enemies over the years know that it's not always the fights that breakdown a ranger. It's our emotions." TJ said looking at Ashley. She looked at Andros standing there then turns her attention back to TJ. What he said was had started to make sense to her. "Your saying that Astronema may have realize that she can't beat us as rangers. But maybe she can get to us emotionally." Ashley said walking up between the two.  
  
"Yes. We are in a position now we every decision we make affects the whole world. Sure the Robot Rangers are a big help. But it stills just the two of us. I have to be weary of anything that seems strange. But to be fair I'll hear you Andros. What is it that you want from us?" TJ said he crossed his arms. After that speech Andros wasn't sure if he should mention what could bring him and the other space rangers to the physical form. "Um the Astro Morphers if we can get our hands on them we can hold a physical form." He said. TJ lifted his arms in the air shaking his head, Ashley followed behind him waving to Andros to stay put. "Hmm now the only way to get a physical keep a physical form is to use the morphers the one thing that gives us an edge." TJ muttered.  
  
"Ok how about this. Let Alpha run some test on them their bio patterns should still be the same. If they are then we know they are telling the truth. If so then we see if this astro morpher physical form theory can be proved." Ashley said. She stepped in front of him placing her hands on his chest holding him back. "Alright." he said, he felt that he would regret it later. He was curious to see if it was really was his friends or someone else.  
  
Next day TJ monitored Robot Ashley and TJ on the Simi deck. They had just complete a battle with two machine monsters similar to the one Robot TJ and TJ fought last night. Robot Ashley demorphed and bent down to grab her gym bag. "Whew quite a work out." she commented. Robot TJ agreed. "Hey I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see something and maybe eat something. Or eat something first then see something. Or not even see something and just eat something." Robot TJ rambled.  
  
"Let me stop you there before you come up with anymore some things. Are you asking me out on a date?" Robot Ashley asks. TJ was now fascinated at the human emotions these two robots had displayed so far. "I won't necessary call it a date because that puts added pressure on a situation when there is no need for one." Robot TJ said. Ashley flashed him a smile then nodded her head. "I would love to eat something and see something with you. Or see something then eat something." she mocked. She walked out of the Simi deck, TJ entered. The two TJ's did a funky handshake. "See I told you. We are programmed to be just like you and Ashley. Then there is no doubt that she's into you man." Robot TJ said.  
  
"Yeah but your programmed from the Turbo Era. You didn't go through the rest of the saga leading up to Space. You don't have an Andros Robot running around. Your Ashley isn't pining over him. So you don't have competition to worry about." TJ said.  
  
Aboard Astronema's Dark Fortress a space ninja figure stands on the main deck of her ship. He was wrapped in a dark cloak. "So are you sure you can be my ranger assailant?" Astronema ask, she walked around him examine every part of him. "I can assure you that I have never failed any of my clients," the space ninja said. Astronema smiled walked away from him looking out into space she turned back to him waving her arm. "GO" she said. The ninja tossed a smoke ball down at his feet the smoke filled the air giving him time to disappear. Elgar walked in waving his hand through the smoke. "Who left the oven on?" he asked.  
  
Robot Carlos, Justin and Cassie walked through the park heading from their programmer's homes. "Do you feel bad for pretending to be their parents?" Carlos asks leading the way. Justin shook his head no. "If what TJ said is true about the astro morphers then you two won't have to worry about it. And then I'll be program to think that is my dad so I can't form an opinion." Justin said.  
  
"Well from you opinion about this." a voice yelled. Three balls rolled in front of the three.  
  
Smoke release from the balls, the three robot rangers coughed then morph. They dive out of smoke standing on their feet looking for the voice. "Ninja Shadow Battle" the voice said. Yes folks the shadow battle made famous by the Ninja Strom Power Rangers, was the very attack this space ninja used on the turbo rangers. The three robot rangers landed on their back after the attack was over. "Hmm this is going to be easier than I thought." the ninja said. Two blasts from the sky landed in front of him stopping his attack. The red and yellow space rangers ran up to the three fallen robot rangers. "This doesn't involve you," the ninja said holding his sword in front of him. "When you mess with our friends we make it our business." Ashley yelled.  
  
The space ninja spun around tossing four rings at the Red Ranger. The rings wrapped around the red ranger. "I can't get free." TJ yelled, he struggled to break free but he could barely move a muscle. "That's the point or rather this is." the space ninja slashed the red ranger with his sword. The other four rangers charged at the space ninja. "Blasters" Ashley commanded. The four blasters landed on the ninja; he fell on his back. When the rangers examined his body they just find a ninja suit. "Whoa we vaporize him." Justin said.  
  
"I don't think so," the ninja said throwing ninja stars at the blue turbo ranger. The stars find all the joints of the ranger. "3...2...1." the ninja counted the seconds until the stars exploded destroying the Justin. Ashley and Robot Carlos made it out of the way of the explosion. But Robot Cassie was caught in the explosion destroying her as well. "Ah I love the smell of robot dust in the morning," the ninja laughed.  
  
"Robots don't make dust." Carlos yelled he rushed at the ninja firing his thunder cannon. The ninja leapt in the air charging his sword above him. "Let me show you real thunder power." the ninja said slicing the ranger down the middle. Like a banana peel the green ranger fell in two parts. "Green, Pink, Blue. Ok you two red and yellow rangers are not apart of the bounty. But if you cross my path again you will suffer the same fate." the ninja said. Ashley waited until the ninja left to break the rings freeing TJ. "He's going after them." TJ said. "I know." Ashley said. "We might need some help on this one." Ashley said.  
  
Well folks are the Space Rangers back? Or is this like TJ said another one of Astronema's tricks? If so how does will this change the dynamics of the Power Rangers? 


	9. Ghosts In

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers I just like messing with their lives.  
  
Ghost In (2)  
  
Robot Ashley and Robot TJ step out of the movie theater. "That was so touching. When he said that I want you to be happy, even if that's not with me." Ashley said wiping her eyes. She looks over at TJ expecting him to be like every other guy she knows. "You probably don't think so?" she assumes. TJ shakes his head, he looks over at the moon trying not cry. "It was very touching," he said in a manly voice. She could tell that he was putting on a show. "You wouldn't be holding back over there would ya?"She asks. Before he could speak the two robot rangers heard a scream.  
  
Two quantrons rushes pass them heading the opposite direction of the scream. "I'll go check out the scream you find out what the metal heads are up to." Robot Ashley said.  
  
"Right we better go head and morph." TJ said ready to morph. He rethinks where the two rangers stand. "Just not right here." he said. The two runs behind the side of the theater. "Shift into Turbo!" the both yelled morphing into their ranger suits. TJ chases after two quantrons; catching up to them he tries to attack them but soon finds that they are just an illusion. "Huh" the ranger said scratching his head. A figure leaps out the air slashing the ranger before he lands on the ground. The Red Robot Turbo Ranger looks up at his attacker. It was the ninja that had just destroyed his teammates an hour ago. "I hope you enjoyed the movie along with me it will the last thing you'll tonight." the ninja said walking over to the robot.  
  
Ashley follows the sound of the scream up the street from the theater. She saw movement in a car where the scream was getting louder. She picks up her pace racing towards the car just as she nears the car. A motion sensor picks up the ranger's footsteps. Triggering a bomb in the car. The force from the car explosion knocks the yellow ranger off her feet. She slides back a couple of meters. "Close but no cigar." she said almost out of breath. "Whoever is behind is wanted to make sure that I was out of the fight. TJ must be in danger." Ashley said trying to lift herself up, she struggles for a few seconds then falls on her back. "Ok maybe just a few more seconds. But TJ may not have a few more seconds." she said trying to get back up.  
  
The yellow robot ranger was right; Robot TJ didn't have many seconds. With only one robot ranger to fight the ninja was able to land major hits. Without worrying about other rangers to interfere with his attacks. Robot TJ stumbles back holding his chest with his left hand, while still holding on to his turbo sword in his right. He moves his left hand looking at his chest, his opponent's sword left deep gashes on his chest. "It's a shame that you can't feel pain. I would love to hear you scream as I slice you in have much like I did to the green robot ranger. Or blow you to pieces like the blue and pink robot rangers." the ninja laughed. "Oh don't forget the yellow ranger I just blew up," the ninja said.  
  
"But guess who does feel pain?" Robot TJ said he charges at the ninja. The ninja leapt over the robot ranger. This continues for quite some time, figuring this was the last robot ranger. The ninja wanted to have fun with him. "Now for my next trick." the ninja said making a copy of him surrounding the ranger. Robot TJ slash at each one of the ninja hoping to land a hit on one it. But each time he was wrong the real ninja blasts or slashes him from the other side. "Admit it robot your expiration date is tonight." the ninja said making more copies of himself.  
  
Robot Ashley was running down the street she could see a gang of ninja's surrounding the robot ranger. She notices the other ninjas don't seem to be real. "Better look this up on the handy dandy navigator." Ashley said to herself. "Ok TJ I'm here this guy is at three o'clock." Ashley said touching her helmet. Robot TJ had almost given up but hearing the yellow turbo robot's voice gave him a reason to continue with the fight. He desummons his turbo sword and pulls out his auto blaster. He is facing what he calls twelve o'clock; he turns to his right firing on the ninja standing there. It's the real ninja; he stumbles back as the other ninjas disappear.  
  
The ninja tries the copy attack once again. Ashley scans the ninjas once again. "Ten-thirty." she said. Robot TJ spins around firing on the ninja again. This time the ninja disappears and reappears behind the yellow ranger. "I thought I got rid of you. Guess I have to do it myself." the ninja said sticking his sword into the ranger. Robot Ashley's powers leave her body. Robot TJ turns to find the ninja attacking the yellow robot ranger. The ninja lets the robot's body fall on to the ground. The ninja charges at the Red Robot Ranger. Four blasts knocked the ninja off his feet. Robot TJ steps over the ninja as he races over to Ashley. The Red Space ranger, silver, pink, and black space rangers stood beside the two robots.  
  
"We'll handle it TJ," the other three rangers said. TJ nods at them as they chase after the ninja. Watching from the mega ship is Andros and Ashley. "I'm glad that Alpha was able to find that your bio rhythms hadn't change. And that the astro morphers did give you guys your physical form again." Ashley said.  
  
"Me too I just sorry that I couldn't hold on to mine." Andros said. Ashley didn't believe for one second that Andros couldn't hold his form. Once the other rangers got their morphers their form came back immediately. I also saw how TJ hated to give up the red astro morpher. And you didn't want to take that away from him. Once again you have given him the choice to be the red ranger." Ashley said.  
  
"He told you about that huh. Well I knew it was hard for him to go from being the leader of one of most powerful teams to just being another ranger. So I thought it was fitting for him to regain his position." Andros said.  
  
"But he realize that it made more sense for you to continue to be the red ranger. But I remember Tommy being leader and he was the white ranger. So does color really matter?" Ashley asks. Andros thought about it, did color really that much of difference. Who designated that red was the mark of the leader of the team? Tommy wasn't the only non-red leader; Daphne the white Aquitar ranger was leader of her team. "Maybe not. One day a pink ranger might be a leader." Andros said.  
  
The ninja tosses his sword at the space rangers. For some reason the sword go through the space rangers. Robot TJ sees the sword heading towards TJ's back, he jumps up to his feet pushing the red space ranger aside taking the sword into his chest. His red turbo powers faded from his body, he pulls out the sword dropping it on the sword near TJ's feet. He falls on his back; he pulls himself beside his fallen ranger. The two robot rangers hold each other in their arms as they switch offline. TJ balls up his fist grabbing the saber that killed the two robot rangers. The red space ranger leaps in the air, the sword energized in the ranger's hand.  
  
The ninja tosses his stars at the red space ranger. The stars stick to the red ranger body but before they can denated; the red ranger slashes the ninja into fours. TJ turns his back to ninja as he falls to pieces. TJ lets the sword slip out of his hand on to the ground. The three space rangers try to speak but TJ holds up his hand. "No." he said walking away from them. He looks at the two robot rangers as he walks pass them.  
  
I think this has been one of my shortest chapters so far. So now all the robot rangers are out, and these phantom rangers are suppose to be back. But if so why did the sword go through all three rangers? If these rangers can't hold their forms in battle what good are they? Now with the Robot rangers gone it really is down to Ashley and TJ again. Each chapter is brining one step closer to TJ's decision. 


	10. Musical Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own powers ranges, I just own the stories I write about them. Rewriting History: The musical chapter  
  
It had been a couple of days since the Robot Rangers had been destroyed. Andros, Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane return to their space rangers' powers. But a recent battle against a ninja proved that they weren't really back at all. TJ and Ashley tried to figure out why their ranger friends' forms would come and go during a battle. Ashley and TJ couldn't come up with anything. TJ looks up at the clock it read 1:15am. He leans back in chair. "I'm done working on this problem. We have been at this for hours. Good thing today is a teacher workday." TJ said leaning forward in the chair. "Yeah between school exams and what's been going on. I am exhausted. You should take me out. Get me away from all of this for a night." Ashley said yawning.  
  
"I should take you out. Um how about you take me out. I mean it's the ninety's girls are taking the fellas out these days. But I do agree we should do something to take our mind off of things." TJ said. "Shall we say eight?" TJ ask. Ashley had been joking about being taking out. But it really had been one of those weeks. Going out would be a great way to ease her mind about things.  
  
Since she had grown closer to TJ, knowing he would be around made it even better. It was probably was the determine factor. "Yeah, that sounds great." she said flashing him a smile. As time got closer for Ashley and TJ's outing, the other space rangers were being tested. "I don't understand how our bodies didn't take form even when we morph. When we visited TJ at his house that night we were able to fight the quantrons with no problem." Carlos said. Alpha walks over to console pressing a few buttons. "I'm putting all the test results into the computer within a couple of days I should know everything. So for now we just have to wait." Alpha said.  
  
The rangers disburse off into their own things. Cassie walks into her quarters finding clothes all over the floor. "Whoa." Cassie said looking around the place. Ashley looks up at Cassie then looks around the room. "Yeah I see your point. So what did Alpha said?" Ashley asks. Cassie pushes some clothes off a chair. "Test hasn't been concluded yet. So we are free to do whatever. So how about we go late night shopping?" Cassie said excite.  
  
"Sorry as much as I would love to. TJ and I are heading out." Ashley said trying not to make that sentence sound weird. Cassie didn't think anything of it. "That sounds fun. Maybe all of us could head out." Cassie said standing up; she begins her walk towards the door to tell the others about goring out. "Cassie wait. I don't think that will be a good idea." Ashley said. Cassie stops at the door then turns to her with a puzzle look on her face. "Why not?" she asks.  
  
"Well not so much me as TJ. He's still upset about what happen to Robot Rangers. I guess it was symbolic to him that with the arrival of you guys. Robot TJ dies with the turbo powers. It's like his past has to die in order to make way for the future. But then again look at our current present. It's like we are really the two of us again. So I'm going to try to get up to understand everything. So I need a little time to work on him. Please understand." Ashley said. She gave puppy dog eyes to Cassie. As much as it pain her to hear that about TJ someone she consider being like a big brother. She understood everything Ashley told her. "Ok well you two have fun." Cassie said walking out slowly. Ashley felt bad for the girl, but she soon returns to her clothing dilemma.  
  
That night TJ and Ashley headed towards a teen nightclub. Only in Angel Grove would a club exist for teens only. But that wasn't the only night that those two went out. Every night the two would go out to do something different. Batting Cages, Bowling, Movies, plays, and musicals, Ashley even got TJ to do some late night shopping. This continues for about another two weeks leading up to a picnic in the park by the lake one Sunday afternoon. The next day TJ sent flowers to the girl's home early in the morning. After school Cassie and Ashley walk down the sidewalk to their homes.  
  
"Ok I have been keeping my mouth close for quite sometime. But I have notice that TJ and you have been going out every night. At fist when you said it was because he as angry at us I understood. But now I'm beginning to think that your actually dating him and don't want any of us around. Especially Andros, who I thought you were involve with." Cassie said. Ashley looks over at her best friends. She was right true TJ was upset but he had no choice but to get over it. Like he said rangers first. She had been enjoying spending time with him just the two of them. At first she felt guilty but then each night it would slowly fade away. She begins to think about everything that had lead up to her feeling that maybe she could be with TJ. Cue the music montage. "Happy" by Brandy  
  
I don't even know How it got this way  
  
Ashley mind wonders back to the all the outings that she had with TJ. She laughs at when he taught her how to swing a bat. He wraps his arms her helping her grip the bat as the machine hurls a ball at her. She closes her eyes as he guides her arms in the position to hit the ball. The ball goes flying against the wall she opens her eyes. She was surprise to see that TJ had let go. "I did that?" she laughs. He nods his head he points at the machine as another ball comes her way. She freaks out and in an unorthodox way of hitting knocks the ball away from her. More balls come her way. TJ picks up bat steps in front of her hitting the rest of the balls until the machine is out. "Let's try something else." TJ said. Ashley had an idea her sly grin reflected her idea. "Shopping" he sighs. Later he finds himself carry bags in each one of his hands and even a small bag in his mouth.  
  
Back in reality TJ enters into a jewelry store. The gentleman behind the counter turns behind him picking up a black box. He laid the box on the counter as TJ steps up to it. "Here you are Mister J your necklace," the man said. TJ opens the box revealing a silver necklace inside it. He closes it with a smile. "Its just TJ. Thank you she'll love It." he said. He too begins to wonder about things between him and Ashley.  
  
When I first met you I never thought your love was true  
  
TJ remembers when he had first become the Red Turbo Ranger. He introduces himself to Ashley right away he had a little spark inside for her. His next memory is when Angel Grove had a role reversal dance. And Ashley actually ask him even though it was as friends, his spark grew even more. His next memory is only a few days ago. TJ walks Ashley up to her door. "I had a great time at the play. I just feel sorry that you didn't get up during intermission. You sat there for three hours. Your butt has to be tired." Ashley said grinning. TJ was walking a bit funny as they reach the door. "I think I'll sleep on my stomach tonight." TJ said. "Well good night." he said walking away. "TJ wait." she said, TJ turns around to her. She walks up to him kissing him on the lips. She pulls away and bounces into the house.  
  
Cassie tries to break Ashley out of her trance but she has no luck. Ashley continues to think.  
  
But I'm glad I saw just what was in store All the while you plan to be my man  
  
TJ shows up at her housedress in a nice suit. She steps out wearing a nice strapless dress. He walks her to his car opening the door for her. They arrive at a very nice restaurant. They drink sparkling white grape juice. Order a lobster and a steak dinner. The meal goes well for the to, they talk about what they plan to do once they are no longer rangers. Ashley talks about how she wants to become a fashion designer. TJ would be a psychologist. Even though many would have guessed a professional baseball player.  
  
"Yeah once I get my practice setup, that's when my wife and I would decide on having kids. I don't want to bring children into the world if I can't financially support them. Even if it's just one then that's what it has to be. Do you remember the day from Growing pains?" he asks. She nods her head. "Well I want to do a private practice so I could spend time with my kids. Almost a stay at home dad." TJ said.  
  
Now I'm in love with you  
  
Ashley smiles at the thought of actually being love with someone. Ashley begins to walk away from Cassie heading to the park. Cassie realizes that she's not going to get through to Ashley. "Forget it," she mumbles walking off. TJ drives down the road, he looks over at the box in the passenger seat. "I never bought a girl jewelry before." he thinks.  
  
In search of happiness Tryin' to find someone Who can make my life so complete baby  
  
His memory goes through all the girls he dated before he reaches Angel Grove. And even his two-week long relationship with Jasmine. She was a nice girl but the two were just heading into different directions. Ashley thinks of when she was a cheerleader how she had a crush on Carlos for about two weeks. Then there was that guy that her and Cassie fought over. Then she thought about when she had to date George helping Cassie out on a date. When her Grandma was playing matchmaker with her and Carlos. Then her feelings for Andros came in her mind. "Whoa. I hadn't thought about him in quite some time.  
  
If I only knew that someone was you boy There would have been more happy days  
  
"If I had acted on my feelings back then I wouldn't be thinking if I love him. I would know I love him," she thought. "It had to be this way. How else would I have learned what he means to me? And so don't you go away." she said smiling. Passing by the park TJ sees someone that appears to be Ashley walking through the outside of the park. He pulls over to the side grabs the box and runs into the park.  
  
No one can make me feel this way You always seem to brighten up my day  
  
The next images are just of the two having fun together throughout the two years. Being at the beach, playing basketball, going to the movies. Studying together, cooking a meal for the other rangers. They have a mini food with each other. There was no doubt about it that when the other stepped into a room the other was happy to see that particular person. TJ runs up to Ashley presenting her with the necklace. She looks at it then holds back a tear. She throws her arms around him kissing him on the neck. "I love it. But I love you more." she said.  
  
You make me happy You make me feel so good With the things you do for me Oh baby can't you see that You make me happy Make me feel so good With the things you do for me Oh baby,baby,baby  
  
Well I always wanted to do a song fic but I wasn't ready for one to itself. So I thought of one from around 1997 to 1998 that wasn't big but had the lyrics that I thought would make a good chapter. So now that these two are lovers what is in store for them? What will the test results be for the space ranger? Each chapter is one step closer to TJ decision. 


	11. Past Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers I just like writing stories about them.  
  
Author's Note: It took some thinking about how I wanted TJ to make his decision. So this chapter will be leading up into it. In the beginning it was suppose to happen like the second chapter, but with the Ashley TJ love story building I thought it would be better to get that established. Then make him choose.  
  
Rewriting History: Lessons from the Past  
  
TJ and Ashley walks down the Angel Grove beach. It was perfect end to their date. They hold hands and carry their shoes in the other hand. Their toes squish between the wet and soft sand. "Ah I love when you can see all the stars in the sky line." Ashley said looking up. TJ looks up as well. He notices some of the stars moving close towards the earth. "Um that shouldn't be happening should it?" TJ ask looking over at Ashley. She humps her shoulders.  
  
Ashley and TJ walk into the main deck of the astro ship. "Alpha what do you have for us?" He stops talking when he notices the other four-space ranger sulking as they look at a paper. "Everything alright?" Ashley asks. Cassie lifts her head, tears streaming down her face. "Our test results are back. Our condition is going to get worse. For now we fade in and out. But soon we won't even be here." Cassie said wiping her face. Ashley walks over to her best friend giving her a hug. TJ lowers his head. "I sorry to hear that." He said. "I really hate to break up this moment but I ask Alpha to check out something for me." TJ said, looking at Alpha.  
  
"Yes TJ you were right Astronema has sent her first wave of Veloci-fighters towards earth. Their source is on the moon. From the scans she has many more aim at Earth. While Ecliptor and Astronema are in downtown Angel Grove with a few quantrons." Alpha reports. The rangers stop their tearful embrace and listen to Alpha's words. "Well we know why Astronema hadn't attack us in these past few weeks. She's been planning her ultimate attack." Carlos said.  
  
"Then it's time for the ultimate defense." TJ said. "We're going to step out of ranger nature here. Inside of defend its time for us to attack. Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley take your zords to Astronema's moon base destroyed it. They won't be able to make any more veloci-fighters." TJ said. Andros was getting annoyed with TJ's commands once again. "Yes and I will pilot the Delta Mega ship by remote and pilot the Astro Mega ship against the first wave of Veloci-fighters. TJ I guess you get to handle Ecliptor by yourself for now." Andros said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's do it." TJ said exiting the room. The other rangers follow behind him to the jump tubes. All six rangers do their signature morphing move then jumps down the tube heading to their specific destination. Zhane flies off the Mega Voyager base with Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley flying behind him in their MV Zords. "Let's move it out." Zhane said. TJ flies into the downtown area of Angel Grove where Ecliptor stands. "This is where I get off." TJ said leaping off this galaxy glider. He kicks Ecliptor before he lands. "You really wanna dance with me blue ranger?" Ecliptor said pulling out his sword. TJ stands up full erect. He balls up his fist then charges at the monster. "You bet I do." He said trying to land a couple of punches on the monster. Ecliptor manages to dodge each one of the blue ranger's punches. "Don't bring that weak game into my house." Ecliptor said slashing the ranger across his chest. TJ stumbles a few steps back. TJ summons his Astro Axe in booster mode in his hands. He rolls on the ground firing on Ecliptor. Ecliptor drops his sword as a result of the blast. "Astro Spin" TJ yells. He spins in a fast circle as his axe charges with blue energy.  
  
Ecliptor fires a blast at the spinning ranger. TJ leaps in the air spins horizontal instead of vertical. He becomes a blue energy spinning around; the ranger goes through Ecliptor's body landing on the other side of the monster. Ecliptor falls forward in a small greenish explosion. "Now for you Astronema." TJ said turning around to the princess of darkness. "I won't go down that easily. In fact I won't go down at all." Astronema said. She aims her staff at the ranger's hand and feet. Metal shackles appear on his hands and feet. "See now blue ranger. I have been watching you for quite some time. You were very clever in bringing back the Robot Rangers against my army. So it occurred to me that maybe looking into one's past would prove to be effective in my plans." Astronema said. She creates a screen that shows the other rangers fighting off her forces.  
  
"From the looks of things it seems that not only have Andros destroyed all your forces. But in about a few seconds your base is will be completely demolish." TJ said, underneath his helmet he was smiling. Astronema was also smiling but for a different reason. "Yes that maybe true but all of this was just a warm-up to what is about to come. You see in order for me to take over this planet. I need to get rid of my number one problem. Power Rangers. But how can I do that? I thought I killed enough of you but you seem to come back from the dead. So I had to look to what previous villains had done in order to deal with their ranger problem. Well let's see Lord Zedd's powers were so great that new zords were needed. Rito was able to destroy the Thunder Zords and the rangers' powers along with it. Master Vile was able to reverse the flow of time in order to stop the rangers from morphing. Also rending the ninja zords useless." Astronema said  
  
"But you forget that the Alien rangers came and picked up where the other rangers left off at." TJ replied. The screen showed the Delta and Astro mega ships heading towards the other zords. MV Zord 1 and 3 were heading to the same location as well. "Yes and the rest are history Zeo powers against Machine Empire and Turbo Powers against Divatox. Oh wait you didn't defeat her did you. Hmm maybe she wasn't as worthless as I thought. So how did she do it? She destroyed your zords and your powers went with it soon afterwards. So what can we infer from this brief history lesson?" Astronema ask.  
  
"Well since you can't raise you hands to answer, I guess I just tell you. If you destroyed a ranger' zord and source that power fails the ranger in battle. So no zord means any power. No power means a powerless ranger; only to mean that evil wins." Astronema laughed. So I had to think of what monster could be strong enough to destroy your zords. Then it occurred to me why not get a pro at it." Astronema said. TJ didn't understand what she meant by that. But she points to the screen. This can only mean that his answer was about to come shortly.  
  
The six zords plus the two ships lock their weapon systems on to the base. "On my word we fire." Andros said over the communication lines. "Fire" he gives the command to open fire on the base. Each of the zords fired their weapons: lasers and rockets left two ships. Each attack broke a piece of the base. "Everyone concentrate on one area." Cassie said. The rangers did as the pink space ranger had suggested. Firing all their weapons in to the middle of the base. A chain reaction of explosions rips through the base.  
  
"And that's the end of that." Carlos comments.  
  
"Don't look like your upper hand is coming through." TJ said.  
  
"Just wait ranger." Astronema said.  
  
Red lighting strikes the surface of the moon. A monster familiar to us all from the last two episodes of the Turbo series appears, Goldolye, The three former Turbo rangers plus the blue space ranger on earth, gasp as the destroyer of their Turbo zords stood on the moon once again. "Ah blue ranger your silence tells me that you remember Goldoye. This is the pro that I was speaking of earlier." Astronema said with a smile.  
  
"It" TJ said.  
  
"Can't," Cassie gasp.  
  
"Be" Carlos, said shaking his head.  
  
"Him." Ashley said pointing over her console.  
  
"Do you guys know this monster?" Zhane ask over the communication lines. Alpha was surprise just as the rangers were. "This is the monster responsible for causing the Turbo powers, Turbo zords, and Power chamber to be destroyed." Alpha said. The three former turbo rangers were in daze for a few seconds. Their minds replay the whole battle against him almost a year ago in their heads. "I thought TJ destroyed him?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Maybe he's not the leader you guys thought he was." Andros thought to himself. "I don't care if was suppose to be destroyed. I care that he needs to be taken out right now. Astro Delta Megazord online." Andros said. He activated the two ships to become one megazord. The Mega Voyager zords formed into the Mega Voyager Megazord. The Mega Winger took its megazord form, standing in between the other two Megazord. "No zords will be taken out this time." Carlos said he took the seat that Andros would normally sit at in the cockpit. "What do you say we do this one for out Turbo Powers?" Carlos said. The other three space rangers nod their head in agreement. "Than lets do this." Carlos said.  
  
(Will the Space Zords survive this battle? There is no weapon to detonate on impact?) 


	12. Repeating Patterns

Disclaimer: There is not connection between the rangers and me.  
  
Rewriting History: Repeating Patterns  
  
The Astro Delta Megazord and Mega Winger charge at the monster. "This is about to end real quick." Shane said. Both megazords punch at Goldolye but their attacks are block by the monster. He returns a couple of punches to each of the zords. "We are taking more damage than I would have thought." Andros said, checking his systems. "Blasters full power." Andros said. Both megazords fires their weapons at the Goldolye but he absorbs the power and returns a stronger blast at the two zords.  
  
TJ looks at the battle on the screen Astronema laughing at each second. "Seems familiar doesn't ranger? Oh what was that good advice you had last time? Blow up the megazords on him." She laughs.  
  
The Mega Voyager walks up to the monster punching him on the chest. Goldolye stumbles a few feet. He counters with two red orangish blasts at the megazord. "We've taken a massive hit of energy." Cassie said looking over the consoles. Goldolye grabs the right arm of the Mega Voyager. "Give me a hand." Goldolye said trying to tear off the arm. "Hold on I'm coming." Zhane said. The Mega Winger aims its wing blasters at the monster. "Let my friends go." Zhane said. The weapon was fired on the monster. The Mega Voyage was pull in front of the monster as a shield against the silver ranger's zord attack.  
  
The Astro Delta Megazord snuck around the monster. "Flying Power Punch," he yells. The megazord fires its two fist at the monster. But once again the Mega Voyager bore the attack as it was used as a shield once again. "Power is down to fifty percent." Ashley said. Goldoyle fires on the Mega Voyager, being at close range the blast knocks the zord off balance. Goldoyle steps over the megazord, walking towards the Astro Delta Megazord. "One down two more to go." He comments. The Astro Delta megazord holds up a blaster. Goldoyle wraps a line around the blaster. He begins draining the energy from blaster until the blaster snaps in two. "Thanks for the recharge. Here I took too much. Have some back." Goldolye said firing two blasts on the Megazord.  
  
The Megazord was beginning to show some of its damage. Goldoyle fire relentlessly on the megazord, Andros had no choice but to abandon the megazord. "I'm coming aboard." Andros said teleporting into the cockpit of the Mega Voyager. "Carlos just before I left the Astor Delta Megazord I open a pathway to the Mega Voyager. All the power the megazord has left was sent here. Open the pathway and feed it to our systems." Andros said. Carlos types his fingers as fast as he could try to access the pathway. "I got it. Mega Voyager powered up and ready to go." Carlos said. The Megazord was back on its feet.  
  
The Mega Winger fired on the monster as he back to the Mega Voyager. "How did you defeat this guy last time?" Zhane ask. The rangers thought for a few seconds of how they could use the same technique that TJ use on this monster. A few meters from their location Astronema and TJ appear. "I wanted a closer look how about you?" she asks. The Mega Winger deploys its wing to the Mega Voyager. The Megazord rises in the air. "We'll hit him high you hit him low." Andros said they fire their lasers from the sky on the monster. Using the wing blaster Zhane fires on the monster. Both blast were absorb by the monster. He wraps his lines around the neck of the Mega Winger. "You're not going to drain my energy." Zhane yells. He commands the megazord to fire the winger blaster once again. "Oh my dear boy I have no plans of draining your energy. I plan on giving it all to you." Goldolye said. A series of large quantity energy surges enter into the megazord. "I have to dispel this energy." Zhane said.  
  
He reroutes the power into his weapon. "Here's a taste of your own medicine." Zhane said firing on the monster. But more energy enters into the zord. "I have to bail out." Zhane said leaping out of the Megazord as it implodes behind him. Zhane rolls on the ground. He sees the capture TJ being held against his will by Astronema. "Silver Silverizer." Zhane yells, he weapon appears on his arm. He fires at Astronema, she grabs her staff and returns fire at the silver ranger. One of the silver ranger's blasts frees TJ from his shackles. "Thanks Zhane I'll be back." He said teleporting into his seat of the Mega Voyager's cockpit. "Sorry I was a bit tied up there. Same plan different weapon." TJ said. The former Turbo rangers nod their heads.  
  
"Mega Three missile" TJ yells, Andros fires the missile into the mouth of Goldolye destroying him. Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos pat the back of TJ. "Once again you come through TJ." Carlos said. The others nod their heads. Zhane manages to slice Astronema's staff in half. She steps back pointing her finger at the silver ranger. She fires a purple blast knocking him out. "Well rangers I'm kinda glad that you destroyed Goldolye. Divatox wouldn't have let me live down using her monster to destroy the power rangers again. So instead of him how about one of my own creation, I introduce to you Tankenstine. "Astronema said.  
  
"We lost three Megazords to the first one. We can't afford to lose this one." Cassie said.  
  
"Then we won't. Mega Three Missile." Andros said repeating the previous attack. Tankenstine leaps in the air landing on the missile. He uses his weight to control the missile sending it back to the Mega Voyager. Tankenstine grabs on the Mega Voyager lifting it in to the air. "Oh yeah TJ here's another lesson I learn from you. Self-destruction. Or rather his self destruction." Astronema said. TJ and the other ranger stand from their position. "Come on Andros we have to get out of here." TJ said pulling on the red space ranger. Andros shrugs his shoulders, TJ removes his hands, "You may have abandon your megazords, but I will not abandon mine." Andros said.  
  
TJ rolls his eyes before he chops the neck of the red ranger. Andros slumps over his chair. TJ grabs the ranger placing him over his shoulders. They are the last two out of the megazord as Tankenstine and the Mega Voyager blow up. TJ places Andros on the ground he looks up at the explosion as parts of the megazord rain over the rangers. Astronema walk up to the rangers. "I could destroy you here, but I want psychological pain is better." She said vanishing. "This can't be happening." TJ said nodding his head. 


	13. Shiftin Back

Disclaimer: I just like writing about power rangers. I don't get anything  
from these stories except having a stress reliever.  
Rewriting History: Shiftin Back  
  
"We can't do anything now. I have to go back and change things around." TJ  
said. The other rangers look at him. "You want to run that by us again?"  
Cassie asks. TJ rubs the back of his helmet then lets out a sigh.  
"Basically have the ability to travel back in time. When I was heading back  
to Organa, the delta ship picked up another distress call. I went down to  
help a village from a pack of wasp like creatures. As a reward they gave  
me this." TJ said holding up a golden necklace with a clock charm on it.  
"They told me about the item and it's abilities. But when I go back I enter  
into the TJ of that time. The five of you will be in a limbo state while  
this present reality is being altered." TJ said.  
"Well if that what it takes for our current time to be saved then you have  
to go back." Ashley said giving him a hug. "How far will you go back?"  
Carlos asks. Ashley lets go of TJ looking up at him. "Since we know that  
everything is a result of Darkonda's trick on Organa then I'll stop there."  
TJ answers.  
"That's only a few weeks can you gone back that far?" Zhane ask. TJ nods  
his head; he steps back from the group. He holds up the necklace flicks  
the end of the charm. It begins to spin around, his body fades out. He  
reappears in a dark place where a wizard-dressed figure stands in front of  
a pool of blue water. "Ah I see you have been granted with one of the  
chrono charms. Come let us see where you come from and what your  
intentions are?" the wizard figure said. TJ walks slowly over to the pool  
he looks down in it. Although he appeared in the place in his civilian in  
the water his reflection was the blue space ranger.  
"So you are a power ranger. But you are not from the rangers that should  
be dealing with time travel at this point. Someone else in your reality  
has altered time causing a new reality." The figure said. TJ looks up at  
the figure. He wondered what set of rangers would be responsible for time  
travel. "So being a power ranger seems to span all through time?" TJ ask.  
The figure touches the water with his index finger. The ripples in the  
water start to display images. "Yes within you time there will be many  
ranger teams. All not spawn from Zordon. You and your space rangers are  
the last legacy of Zordon. There are many other sages and people who will  
create ranger powers to fight evil." He said.  
"You say that people will create powers? What happens to Zordon? Who are  
the other sages?" TJ say. He looks down at the pool all the events that  
happen in the Power Ranger universe, as we know appear in the pool. From  
the time of the Wild West power rangers to the current Dino Thunder  
Rangers. Then there are other ranger teams that appear those rangers are  
the creation of those of us who write fan fiction of new ranger teams. The  
water stops rippling. "That is the way things would have progress. The  
future is now being alters as we speak. The fact that you stand here  
changes everything. You must choose what time you plan to return to." The  
figure said. TJ touches the water it shows when the space rangers first  
learn of Organa. "Are you sure? You have the ability to return even  
further than that anyway within your timeline up till now. Choose the  
defining moment in you life close you eyes. Flick the charm and you will  
return to that time. But remember you must not try to change every event  
all in one day. Or the balance of time will be thrown off." Those were the  
last words that he heard before he stood in the Power Chamber. Just after  
the transmission from Zordon faded out. "Warn us about what?" TJ ask to  
himself. He was slowly gaining his memory back, but it would be a while  
before he could access it all.  
On the moon Divatox is introduce to Goldolye. "I'll eat the Rescue  
Megazord for lunch." Goldolye said bending over to Divatox. She looks at  
the monster; his giant size should prove to be a worthy opponent of the  
rangers. "Um we'll see about that. Just go down there and pound those  
rangers." She said. She points up at the monster he disappears in a red  
flash. Divatox begins to laugh, he laugh echoes through out the area. In  
the power chamber the warning signal is alarm. "Yo something is entering  
the earth's atmosphere." Alpha said punching in a few codes. Cassie looks  
over his shoulder. "Is it a monster?" she ask, the others stand behind her.  
Alpha looks up at the rangers. "It's just not a monster it's massive. It  
might be bigger than a megazord." He said with fear in his computer voice.  
TJ steps forward. "Oh yeah the bigger they are the harder they fall. Shift  
into Turbo!" he yells. The five rangers do their signature-morphing move  
before they transform into power rangers.  
In the forest area leading into the park, the red ranger flips over a bush,  
follow by yellow, blue, pink and green. They run in straight line until  
they reach the clearing. TJ looks up around the area seeing nothing. His  
memory slowly creeps back to him. "Where is he?" TJ said. The pink turbo  
ranger by his side examines the same area as well; she too comes up with  
nothing. "I don't see him." She said. Carlos catches up with the other  
rangers, he looks around then spots the monster. He raises his arm. "Look  
up there." He said. Goldoyle appears in a red thunder flashes. "I am  
Goldoyle and I will destroy you rangers." Goldoyle said leaning over at the  
rangers. The face of the monster really brings back the lost forgotten  
memories.  
"A little over-confident isn't he?" Ashley said looking at her fellow  
rangers.  
"Yeah. A little over-sized as well." Carlos adds.  
"I had hope for worth advocacies but." He said firing red thunder energy  
from his mouth at the rangers. The five rangers are toss in the air by the  
force of the blast. They manage to regain their footing quickly. "Man  
this guy means business." Carlos said holding his left arm. "Time to show  
him that we do too." TJ said.  
"We need Rescue Megazord Power Now!" The rangers yell in unison while doing  
a few poses to summon their zords. Their rescue zords race from the  
chambers, each ranger inside their cockpit. The zords head into high  
stance mode. Then combine into the Turbo Rescue Megazord. "Why does this  
seem so familiar?" TJ said to himself. The megazord summon two silver hand  
blasters in its hands. Goldolye turns to the Rescue Megazord. "Good now I  
can have some fun while I destroy you." He said firing another red lighting  
blast. The megazord rises in the air as the attack lands below its feet.  
From the air the megazord fires its two blaster at the monster. The attack  
proves useless, as the monster seems to be standing strong. When the zord  
lands two lines wrap on to the blasters. "My turn." The monster mumbles.  
The monster is able to drain the blasters of their powers and break them  
into pieces. "Ah did I break your toy." The monster laughs. TJ shakes his  
head, as it seems he can repeat every word and move that monster show. "We  
need artillery power now." TJ said pressing a button. The two cannons  
appear on the megazord's arms. They fire the cannons at the monster. He  
absorbs the attack and sends it back at the megazord. He sends a series of  
blast at the megazord. The megazord falls on it's side. "We got to find  
a way to get back on our feet." He said slowly. His memory returns to him  
completely. The megazord rises back to its feet. "Ok new plan, Justin you  
come with me the rest of you keep him busy." TJ said unbuckling his seat  
harness. The blue turbo ranger follows behind him.  
"Sure we can keep him busy." Carlos said sarcastically. TJ and Justin land  
in the park. The turbo R.A.M is summon before them. "No time for questions  
just set it to self destruct upon impact." TJ commands. Justin nods his  
head and punches in the code that will do just that. "There is no way you  
can fire from this range." Justin said standing up. TJ laughs as he  
summons Lighting Cruiser. They place the weapon on top of Lighting  
Cruiser; TJ leaps in the driver seat as he takes off into the air. The  
Megazord charges at the monster. With each step Goldolye sends blast at the  
megazord but they continue their charge. Until they grab a hold of him. TJ  
comes around the Megazord's left side. "This time we win and you lose. Chew  
on this." TJ said firing the weapon into the monsters mouth. The megazord  
pushes the monster away as it explodes. "Alright we did it." TJ yell as he  
celebrates in his car. He lands the car and pulls up to the other rangers  
already on the ground. He leaps out the car giving the pink ranger a hug.  
"We did it guys." TJ said.  
"Good job TJ" Ashley said. TJ nods his head at her. He thinks about his  
Ashley from his time how she would be prove also. "We have to get to the  
power chamber. Let's go." He said. The five power rangers teleport out of  
the park and over through the skyline. Rygog and Elgar see their streaks as  
they walk through the desert. "Five streaks, five power rangers." Rygog  
said.  
"Let's follow them." Elgar whispers. "Hey why am I whispering?" Elgar asks  
himself. The two henchmen of Divatox walk to follow the steaks left by the  
power rangers. Seconds later the two find the power chamber hidden to  
Divatox since they arrive on the planet. "Is that what I think it is?"  
Rygog asks.  
"The Power Chamber Divatox is going to flip." Elgar replies.  
(TJ has corrected one problem in his ranger history. Saving his two  
megazords from destruction. Where does one go from here? Stay tune.) 


	14. Space Shiftin

Coming soon: Now that TJ had altered a part of his history the ranger lineage is not at his control. Join an all-new adventure of the same ranges in the next series: Turbo Rangers in Space. Same rangers but with a different spin on the ranger series we've come to know.  
  
Rewriting History: Shiftin into Space (2)  
  
Divatox walks into what was suppose to be her celebration party. "Well since all the decorations are up we might as well have the party." Divatox said sorrowly. Her buffoon of a nephew and her right hand man enters the sub spacecraft. "You can make this a celebration party. I have discovered the location of the Power Chamber." Elgar said proudly. Rygog pushes the space alien aside. "No my queen I have found the Power Chamber." He said stepping forward. Divatox becomes intrigued by her two henchmen's discovery. She steps over Elgar who is struggling to his feet to Rygog.  
  
She grabs the end of his suit pulling him to her. "Are you absolutely sure?" she questions. He stutters before he answers, "Yes. And the best part is the rangers are inside." He laughs. She begins to shrill like a pig quivering along with her shrilling. She stands on top of a platform looking over her army. "The rangers may still have their zords but I have a whole army that will crush them into nothingness." She laughs.  
  
The rangers held their helmets in their arms as they speak to Dimitria. "We were able to take out Divatox's monster. The Rescue Megazord was gravely damage in the fight." TJ said. Alpha press a few buttons returning the zords to their chamber to be repaired on. "TJ you and the other rangers have done a great job against Divatox's forces. But I have grave news ranger. Eltar has fallen under the dark forces." Dimitria said. TJ looks up at the female sage. "What about Zordon?" he ask fearing the worse. Carlos walks up behind him. "Is he ok?" he asks. TJ turns his head to Carlos; again he was able to calculate everyone's actions and words. The wizard-figure told him that he wasn't able to correct every action in one day or the balance of time would be thrown off course. So he had to let the next series of actions occur.  
  
Which included the departure of Dimitira and the Blue Senturion to Eltar. And Divatox's forces storming the Power Chamber. TJ stood as he recounted the next event after he was supposed have lost the megazords. Outside a couple meters from the Power Chamber, Divatox walks down her army of Piranatrons. She makes comments on the some of her piranatrons. "Suck in that gut." Were just a few of her comments. She grabs a flag from a piranatrons then begins to wave it around. "Viva la Diva" she yells. She sits on her snake throne crossing her legs. Elgar walks up to her. "The troops are ready." Elgar said. Porto shuffles up to the snake throne sneering at the thought of Elgar doing something right for the first time. Rygog walks up asking when they can start the attack. Before Divatox can give an answer she spots Dimitria and Blue Senturion leaving the power chamber. "She's gone. I'll tell you when we start the attack. Right now." She yells. The piranatrons begin their assault on the power chamber.  
  
Alpha lifts his head up pressing a button revealing the piranatrons on the screen. "Oh now we've been discovered." He shrieks. The other rangers crowd behind the robot looking at the screen of piranatrons making their way across the rocky terrain. TJ had been counting the seconds until Divatox made her move. "How did they find us?" Ashley worried. She looks at TJ hoping that he would have some answers. "Look at all of them." Justin exclaim. They watch as countless piranatrons span over the Angel Grove desert heading their way.  
  
"We have to go out and face them." TJ said. "And this time I have a better plan." He said to himself. "Justin you and I will use Lighting Cruiser to deal with the back forces. The rest of you deal with the ones that are closest to the chamber." TJ said. He began to put his helmet back on his head but notice the others weren't following him. "What?" he said sliding his helmet on. "Um there are way too many of them for us to be fighting them head on." Ashley said. The others nod their head agreeing with her.  
  
"Look around us guy we are the power rangers. They may have the strength but we have our wits and resources with us. Think we are in the power chamber there are so many weapons that the rangers have used in the past that can be at our aid. I just wish the Robot Rangers with us now." TJ said. Carlos places his helmet on his head he slaps TJ's hand then places his hand on his shoulder. "He's right we have to use everything that we have against Divatox. She can't win." Carlos adds.  
  
Ashley walks over to their side. "She won't win." Ashley said placing her helmet on her head. Cassie and Justin join the other ranger's side. "Let's do this." He said their helmets already on their heads. The chamber doors open as five rangers run outside to piranatrons. "Lighting Cruiser jet mode." TJ said summoning his vehicle he leaps in the air landing inside the car. Justin flips inside the Strom Blaster vehicle. The turbine cannon is attack to the top of the vehicle. Justin drives his power vehicle through a pile of piranatrons knocking them down as he drives through them.  
  
TJ fires all the cannons and blasters attach to the flying vehicle. About twenty piranatrons fall back. He sweeps down a few more time clearing the area. Justin uses a remote inside storm blaster to fire the turbine laser at a few piranatrons. Although they were clearing some of the piranatrons, the piranatrons were still over powering the rangers. Elgar walks up to his aunt. "We have them on the ropes Auntie D." Elgar said. "It's only a matter of time before the rangers are destroyed." She laughs.  
  
Cassie spins around to Carlos's backside. "There are too many of them." Carlos comments looking at their opponents surround them. TJ watches from the sky as they rangers are over powered. "I can't let the power chamber be destroyed this time." He yells. He fires down the middle of the invading forces. Ashley kicks two piranatrons into TJ's blast. This gives her time to pull out her auto blaster. She fires a series of blast at the charging piranatrons. Carlos and Cassie join her side firing their auto blasters as well. Justin spins around again firing the turbine laser on a few more piranatrons. He drives up to the other three rangers. "It doesn't seem like we are making any advances." Justin said. "Alpha have you made the adjustments to what I told you." TJ said. Alpha press a few buttons on the control panel. "Yes TJ there will be up in a few seconds." Alpha reports. Zeo Zord 1 and 2 appear before the power chamber. From inside the power chamber, Alpha commands the two zords to fire on Divatox's forces. These two zords had a greater impact on the dissolving Divatox's forces than the rangers had done. "Alright looks like were back in the game." Carlos said running down the hill. He pulls out his turbo sword and begins to slash at every piranatrons that he comes across. The other three rangers join Carlos in his mad assault on the remaining piranatrons.  
  
TJ fires more blast from the lighting cruiser then he leaps out of the car joining the rangers in their battle. "Thought you could use some help." He jokes kicking a few of his enemies from him. Divatox soon begins to realize that her perfect plan to destroy the rangers was slowly slipping away. A fiery face appears before Divatox, she admires his entrance but wonders what his purpose is. She steps in front of the being engulfed in fire. "Nice entrance who are you?" she questions.  
  
"I am a messenger from the Samarian planet. Zordon has been captured. You Divatox queen of evil must leave for the Samarian planet at once." The messenger said. Divatox thrilled to her that she was titled queen of evil had no interest in going to the planet. "Now I think not. Look you tell whoever congrats on capturing Zordon, but I am on the brink of capturing the earth. And I'm not going anywhere." She laughs turning her back on the messenger. "Dark Specter will not please with this." The messenger said. Divatox stops her laughing then spins around quickly facing the messenger. She flashes a big smile as she whispers, "Excuse me did you say Dark Specter?"  
  
"Dark Specter the Grand Monarch of Evil." He answers. This changes Divatox's attitude about going to the planet. She turns to Elgar and Rygog who are standing beside their queen. "Load up we're going to the Samarian planet." She whispers. She looks up to the messenger flashing her smile even wider than before. "Um you know what. I vacation to the Samarian planet would just be um irresistible right now. Thank you for the suggestions. Bye bye now." She said. The messenger streaks away in the fire that he came in to. She turns around to the rangers who had just defeated another school of her piranatrons down the mountain. "I will be back." She said pointing at the rangers. "Viva la Diva" she screams. Divatox, Elgar, Rygog and the remaining piranatrons disappear in red lighting.  
  
The other rangers walk into the power chamber, Alpha teleports the Zeo Zords back to their hiding chamber. "I don't know how you figured these thins out TJ but you were awesome back there." Said the hyperactive twelve years old. Carlos pats TJ on the shoulder once again. "I have to agree with Justin there. I don't think we've ever used tactics such as that." Carlos said. TJ nods his head at both rangers' words.  
  
"Now we go to the Samarian planet." TJ said. The others stop in their tracks turning to TJ. "We promise Dimitria that we would protect the Earth." Ashley said. Carlos moves to the front. "Protect it from who? Divatox has left the planet." Carlos interjects. TJ places his hand on the green ranger's shoulder. "Carlos is right. We have to go now before Divatox comes back. Alpha I think we are going to need the Power Decoder." TJ said. Alpha was stun that the red turbo ranger knew of the black box. He did as TJ had said grabbing the box. "How did you" TJ holds up his hand before Alpha could finish his question. "Let's just say I've been down this road before. I zords won't be able to get into space nor can we teleport that far. So how are we going to get there?" TJ ask. Of course he knew how to get there, but he didn't want to freak the others out will his past/future knowledge their state.  
  
He waits for Justin to get the idea of the space shuttle from Nasda. "Hey I think I got an idea." Justin said. Half an hour later Justin finds himself whispers the condition of the power rangers to the command of the Nasda program. The four remaining Turbo rangers board the space shuttle. Snapping in themselves and Alpha. TJ goes through the whole Justin staying behind dialogue. "Tell him he has good reasons and we will miss him." TJ said over the intercom. "He already does." Justin ends. He sneaks out before the shuttle takes off, he stands there recall all his memories he has with his friends. "Wait what am I thinking they have to come back for school at least." He said, although that brought him some comfort he was still sad to see his friends leave the earth. "Good luck rangers." He said as the shuttle takes off into the sky.  
  
On the ship TJ thinks of his next move. He knows that they need to reach the Astro Ship earlier than last time. Instead of Andros being the only ranger on the Samarian planet. All five rangers could bust up the party and maybe free Zordon earlier than they had plan. Or even stop his death as was shown to TJ in the pool of time. He wondered how much of the future had been altered by his actions. He touches the golden necklace and is instantly transport to the pool of time. The wizard-figure seems to be waiting his arrival.  
  
"I see red ranger you have change much in you time. You've come to see if your actions has made a difference." The figure said. TJ nods his head hoping he had. The wizard looks into the pool of water then turns to the red ranger. "Things still seem to be the same. You journey in space will determine the future. As I have suspected there is some being that has alter time as well causing you to alter also. I'm afraid this being is now aware of what you are doing and will stop at nothing to make sure his time altering will be the past, present and future. I cannot intervene with this affairs I can only warn you. Of his presence will soon be near you." The figure said returning TJ to the shuttle.  
  
(Well Folks that concludes the opening saga of Rewriting History. Now we see that it is not TJ who has really being altering time but some other force. From the sound of things this being isn't someone we can call an ally. What is this figure trying to change in time? Stay tune for the next season in Rewriting History: Shiftin in Space saga. Oh I would like to apologize in advance. I'd love Andros to death and he was an awesome Red Ranger. But TJ is my boi and I he's going to be more of a leader presence in the next season.) 


End file.
